Sunflower
by L-969
Summary: I don't wanna feel the way that I do. I just wanna be right here with you. I don't wanna see. See us a part. I just wanna say it sraight from My Heart. I Miss You. "Kapan dia pulang?" Tanya Tuan Choi. "Tidak bisakah saya menghabiskan sedikit waktu saya dengannya?" tanya Heechul. GS, Sichul! Siwon/Heechul/Kibum
1. Chapter 1

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::**Golden Memory**:::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ini berdasarkan cerita yang kubuat dulu pas zaman putih abu.

Tertanggal 18 Mei 2007, dengan judul "Golden Memory"

I Love You, Mr. Mark yang sudah menolongku dulu.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::Miss You from Westlife::

.

I can't sleep, I just can't breathe  
_Mataku tak bisa lelap, aku sulit bernafas_

.  
When your shadow is all over me baby  
_Saat bayangmu selimutiku, kasih_

.  
Don't wanna be, a fool in your eyes  
_Tak ingin menjadi orang tolol di matamu_

.  
**'Cause what we had was built on lies**  
** _Karena yang kita punya dibangun di atas dusta_**

.

And when our love seems to fade away  
_Dan ketika cinta kita tampak mulai pudar_

.  
Listen to me hear what I say  
_Dengarkan aku, dengarlah yang kukatakan_

.

CHORUS

.  
I don't wanna feel the way that I do  
_Aku tak ingin rasakanyang kini kurasakan  
_

_.  
_

I just wanna be right here with you_  
Aku hanya ingin disini bersamamu_  
.

I don't wanna see  
_Aku tak ingin melihat_

.  
See us apart  
_Melihat kita berpisah_

.  
I just wanna say it straight from my heart  
_Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya dari hatiku_

.

I Miss You..._  
Aku merindukanmu..._

.

What would it take, for you to see  
_Apa sulitnya bagimu tuk melihat_

.  
To make you understand that I'll always believe  
_Untuk membuatmu mengerti bahwa aku kan _selalu percaya

.  
You and I, can make it through  
_Kau dan aku, bisa melewatinya_

.  
And I still know, I can't get over you  
_Dan aku masih tahu, aku tak bisa melupakanmu_

.

'Cause when our love seems to fade away  
_Karna saat cinta kita tampak mulai pudar_

.

Listen to me hear what I say  
_Dengarkan aku, dengarlah yang kukatakan_

CHORUS

Oh baby I miss you, I do...  
_Oh kasih aku merindukanmu, sungguh..._

'Cause when our love always fades away  
_Karna saat cinta kita selalu pudar_

.  
Listen to me hear what I say  
_Dengarkan aku, dengarlah yang kukatakan_  
.

CHORUS

.

I miss you, I miss you  
_Aku merindukanmu, aku merindukanmu_

.

I do...  
_Sungguh..._

.

CHORUS

.

oh baby I Miss You, I do...  
_Oh kasih aku merindukanmu, sungguh..._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Idenya teringat omongan Jungmo atau entah itu siapa yang mengatakan bahwa Heepa itu sebenarnya Kesepian.

Kupikir mungkin itu benar, para artis memang suka memakai topeng. Mereka bisa mengendalikan emosi mereka dengan baik. Terkadang bingung mana sih sosok mereka yang sebenarnya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

To Heechul Oppa.

Mianne Heechul Oppa, kau akan ku jadikan seorang yeoja lagi. Kau TAMPAN sekali oppa jangan bersedih ne!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So this is the story.

Sebuah hubungan yang terjalin berdasarkan dusta. but 'That is a sweet lie'. Orang bilang sedikit Kejujuran akan menolong kita. tapi Kejujuran adalah harga yang sangat mahal.

Kejujuran, Kasih Sayang dan Cinta tidak dapat kita beli.

Kebohongan yang manis, berujung pada kehancuran orang yang memulai. dimana dia akan kehilangan Orang yang amat berharga untuknya.

so Do not Lie!

I do not Give my heart free to other people, while My heart belongs to you.

Do not treat me! or I'm going to hurt you!

.

Bantu 'thor buat bikin cerita yang baik ne!

.

Buat teman-teman semua maafkan aku di FF sebelumnya deep bow berxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Baiklah. Mari kita beri sentuhan oppa-oppa kita yang tampan dari suju.

Mereka akan jadi para pemain dari FF-lawasku, 'Golden Memory (Sunflower)'

Setting, di dunia antah berantah dimana aku hanya akan menyebutkan , kota A atau B, serta Pulau.

Mian, 'thor masih kurang pengalaman dan belum melihat dunia ini. Yah kecuali di globe atau atlas.

GenderSwitch. 'thor ga bisa nulis Yaoi

.

.

.

**Characters:**

**.**

**Kim Siwon** (22 tahun)

Kim Siwon atau sering dipanggil Wonnie oleh teman-teman dekatnya, merupakan seorang namja baik hati, rajin menabung dan menawan. Semua hal baik ada pada dirinya. Dia sangat membenci seorang pembohong.

Saat ini pekerjaannya adalah seorang Mahasiswa Ekonomi, disebuah Universitas di Kota A. Usai belajar dia akan bekerja paruh waktu di café 'The Luckiest' milik Donghae Hyung, seniornya di universitas.

.

**Kim Heechul** (20 tahun)

Kim Heechul sering dipanggil chullie. Yeoja cantik yang merupakan dongsaeng-nya uri oppa_Siwon. Dia tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya dan memilih untuk bekerja paruh waktu di 'The Luckiest'. Sangat tertarik dengan fotografi. Suka bunga matahari, iyakan Oppa?

.

**Kim Kibum** (21 tahun)

Teman kuliah Siwon. Dia merupakan idola para namja diUniversitas tersebut. Keluarganya sangat kaya raya. Ayahnya merupakan rekan bisnis keluarga Choi.

.

**Tan Hangeng** (25 tahun)

Hangeng adalah seorang eksekutif muda, dia mengelola perusahaan yang besar dan terkenal bernama, Tan Corp. Dia adalah Prince charmingnya Heechul. Dia selalu memberikan hadiah untuk Heechul.

.

**Lee Donghae** (24 tahun)

Donghae adalah pemilik café 'The Luckiest'. Dia mahasiswa tingkat akhir bidang ekonomi.

.

**Choi Sungmin** (25 tahun)

Sungmin adalah anak laki-laki keluarga Choi. Dia terkenal karena tastenya dalam berpakaian.

.

**Prologue**

"Aku membencimu. Kenapa kau berbohong padaku. Padahal aku begitu mempercayaimu. Aku percaya pada semua perkataanmu. Kenap kau lakukan itu?! Kenapa!" teriak namja yang berdiri di depannya.

"O…op…pa…." hanya itu saja yang bisa dilakukannya. Menangis. Sungguh yeoja itu tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia sudah tidak dapat bertahan lagi. Dia melangkahkan kakinya mencoba mendekati namja yang sama seperti dirinya. Menangis menahan gejolak emosi yang menguasai perasaannya.

"Jangan mendekat! Jangan mendekat! Jangan sentuh aku!" teriak Siwon marah. Heechul yang melihatnya menangis.

"Mi..mianne…. mianada," isaknya terus. Siwon menatap lurus pada yeoja yang berdiri di depannya. Dia tidak ingin memarahinya, namun apa yang telah dilakukannya sungguh tidak bisa dimaafkan. Siwon terlalu menyayanginya hingga luka yang ditorehkannya begitu dalam.

"Wae! Kim Heechul! Wae!" teriak Siwon. Lututnya terasa lemas. Dia melemah dan jatuh terpuruk disana. Heechul nama yeoja itu ketakutan dia mematung disana.

"Oppa~" kata Heechul sambil memeluk namja itu.

"Wae…." Isak Siwon kian menjadi. "Kenapa kau tega sekali padaku? Kau membuat duniaku tampak samar dan terlihat abu. Aku tidak lagi dapat membedakan mana yang nyata dan palsu. Heechul-ah, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku," ucap Siwon di sela tangisannya.

.

.

.

Malam itu, disebuah balkon berdiri seorang namja yang tampan. Dia melihat lurus jauh kedepan. Kearah pantai dimana bisa dilihat dengan jelas sebuah rumah bercat putih. Rumah tersebut tampak begitu sepi dan lampunya pun masih padam.

"Apa kau akan hadir malam ini, Chullie! Oppa rindu sekali padamu," gumamnya. Dia kembali melayangkan pikirannya, tertuju pada yeoja yang tinggal jauh di rumah tersebut. Orang yang telah membohonginya. Orang yang pernah hidup lama bersamanya. Orang yang paling di Benci olehnya. Orang yang_Paling Dirindukan olehnya.

dia menarik nafas dalam, Hatinya terasa kacau. Dia sangat merindukannya. rumah ini terasa asing, begitu pula dengan mereka. orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai keluarganya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Mereka 'Orang Asing' dalam kehidupannya. Dia mencoba fokus dan mengingat masa lalunya. Jika ingatannya sembuh tentu dia akan dengan mudah dapat mengambil keputusan. Kepalanya berdenyut, sakit. Sesulit inikah mengingat masa lalunya.

Terdengar sebuah ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Dengan malas dia membuka pintu tersebut, dia menemukan seorang namja dengan perawakan yang lebih kecil dibandingkan dengannya menatap lurus padanya.

"Siwon-ah, bersiaplah. Keluarga Tuan Kim sebentar lagi datang," kata namja imut itu.

"Ne, hyung!" jawab Siwon sembari mengusap pundaknya yang terasa lelah.

"Waeyo Siwon. Kau tampak kurang sehat?" tanya hyungnya. Siwon mencoba tersenyum dan menatap pada hyungnya.

"Ani, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Siwon. Badannya mulai terasa dingin.

Ya, hari itu adalah hari dimana Choi Siwon sebagai penerus sah tahta keluarga Choi akan melangsungkan pesta pertunangannya dengan kekasihnya tercinta Kim Kibum. Tapi entah mengapa kini hatinya terasa resah.

"Kajja, umma dan appa sudah menunggu dibawah!" ajak Sungmin. Mendengarnya Siwon hanya tersenyum dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Di bawah telah berkumpul banyak kerabat dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Dia mencoba untuk menyunggingkan senyum manisnya dan menunjukkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Bahwa semuanya benar dan normal.

"Siwon-ah, bagaimana? Apa kau senang?" tanya Tuan Choi sambil tersenyum manis. Yah ini adalah Tuan Choi Leeteuk, ayah dari Choi Siwon. Dia mengenakan stelan jas berwarna hitam. Disampingnya telah berdiri istrinya tercinta, Choi Sora. Yeoja itu tampak begitu cantik dengan gaun malamnya yang berwarna hijau.

"Terima kasih appa, aku senang sekali!" jawab Siwon datar.

"Siwon-ah. Apa teman-temanmu sudah datang?" tanya sang umma. Siwon menatap sekeliling.

"Sepertinya belum umma. Mereka mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi," kata Siwon sambil menghapus keringat dipelipisnya.

"Oh, itu mereka. Keluarga Kim!" seru ummanya. Tuan Choi Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu begitu pula dengan Siwon dan Sungmin. Siwon menatap kosong pada rombongan calon keluarga lainnya tersebut. Dia diam seribu bahasa. Hingga seorang yeoja yang memakai gaun terindah disana menghapirinya.

"Oppa, kau baik-baik saja," katanya sambil memegang tangan Siwon. Siwon mencoba untuk tersenyum padanya.

"Ne, bummie. Oppa baik-baik saja," jawab Siwon.

.

.

.

Diluar kediaman keluarga Choi berdiri seorang yeoja yang membawa buket bunga matahari. Dia mengenakan dress selutut berwarna hijau dengan sweeter kuning. Rambut panjangnya terikat sempurna, seperti ekor kuda. Dia berhenti di depan gerbang saat kedua pegawai security menghentikannya.

"Maaf, nona. Bisakah anda tunjukan kartu undangan anda?" tanya salah satu dari security tersebut.

"Mianne, tapi saya tidak memilikinya," jawab yeoja tersebut.

"Jika, begitu anda dilarang untuk menghadiri acara ini," kata sang penjaga.

"Tuan, kumohon. Aku ingin masuk. Tidak akan lama kok!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya si penjaga pada temannya.

"Tidak tahu, Usir saja," katanya setengah berbisik. Akhirnya salah satu dari penjaga tersebut mendorong yeoja itu. Dari arah berlawanan muncul sebuah mobil BMW berwarna silver. Untungnya seseorang menangkap tubuh yeoja tersebut, sehingga dia selamat.

"Heechul apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya namja yang telah menolongnya tersebut. Heechul menatap namja tersebut. Dia menarik ujung bibirnya perlahan hingga dia tampak tersenyum.

"Oppa, terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku!" kata Heechul.

"Apa kau mau masuk kedalam?" tanyanya.

"Aniya, oppa. Aku ingin menitipkan buket bunga matahari ini padamu. Tolong ucapkan 'selamat atas pertunangannya'dan 'maafkan aku'. Bisakan, oppa?" kata sang yeoja.

"Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu, Chullie!" kata sang namja lembut sembari membelai rambut hitam Heechul. Heechul tersenyum ramah dan menyerahkan buket bunganya. Dia mencoba untuk melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa lemas.

"Akh!" rintih Heechul. Namja itu menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu!" katanya.

"Aniya, aku kemari dengan Tuan Lee Sooman," kata Heechul sembari menunjuk kesebuah mobil Jeep yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sana.

"Lee Sooman? Appamu?" tanyanya. Mendengar perkataan namja itu Heechul tersenyum.

"Ne, appaku." Jawab Heechul. dia terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum pada Hangeng "Baiklah. Bye, oppa!" kata Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Hati-hatilah!" katanya mengingatkan.

.

.

.

Semua orang telah berkumpul. Siwon sedang mengobrol bersama dengan teman-temannya. Donghae, pemilik café 'The Luckiest' yang telah membantunya bertahan selama 5 tahun terakhir. Beserta kencannya mala mini Eunhyuk. Yeoja berambut pirang yang juga merupakan maid dan kekasih Donghae.

"Terima kasih hyung atas kedatangannya!" jawab Siwon berbasa-basi.

"Aku datang untuk mengucapkan selamat padamu, Siwon! Selamat menempuh hidup baru!" ucap Donghae.

"Terima kasih, hyung!" jawab Siwon sambil memasang senyum palsunya. "Noona, kamu kenapa?" tanya Siwon saat melihat kekasih Donghae itu cemberut.

"Aniya, Siwonnie! Kenapa kau bertunangan dengan yeoja itu. Bukankah kau mencintai dongsaengmu, Heechul! Kasihan sekali dia!" ucap Eunhyuk. Ya, dia mempunyai hubungan yang baik dengan Heechul dan tentu saja dia tidak ingin sahabatnya terluka.

"Sudahlah chagi!" kata Donghae mencoba menghiburnya.

"Padahal aku sudah berharap jika Heechul tidak bisa bersama denganmu. Dia akan berbahagia dengan Hangeng. Kau sudah bertarung untuk mempertahankannya. Namun, sekarang kau malah kembali ke keluargmu yang kaya raya. Apa kau meninggalkannya karena semua harta ini, Siwonnie?" kata Eunhyuk mengiba. Siwon tersenyum getir mendengra perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Sssttt! Chagi bukan begitu!" kata Donghae. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Siwon yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. Iya itu benar, dulu dia mati-matian mempertahankan Heechul untuk tetap bersamanya. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, padahal saat itu dia masih mengganggap Heechul sebagai adik perempuannya yang harus dilindungi dari kekejaman Tan Hangeng.

"Bocah Choi, apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu!" kata seseorang sambil memukul kepala Siwon perlahan. Siwon merintih dan menatapnya.

"Hangeng HYUNG! Sakit!" kata Siwon.

"Ini, untukmu. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di luar!" kata Hangeng sembari menyerahkan buket bunga tersebut.

"Heechul kemari? Lalu dimana dia?" tanya Eunhyuk begitu gembira.

"Entahlah, katanya dia akan pergi bersama dengan Appanya, entah kemana. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku!" kata Hangeng.

Siwon menatap buket bunga matahari tersebut.

"Akh!" sebuah bayangan terlintas dikepalanya. Dia merintih kesakitan. Sebuah bayangan, seorang yeoja cilik tersenyum padanya. Yeoja itu menyerahkan sebuah bunga matahari padanya.

"Siwon-ah?! Kau kenapa?" tanya Hangeng yang terkejut.

"AKh!" rintih Siwon. Dia mencoba untuk berjalan menjauh dari keramaian tersebut. Dia berjalan kearah luar. Di dekat kolam renang, dia berdiri masih memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. Ketiga temannya mengikutinya.

"AKH!" rintih Siwon. Saat terdengar olehnya suara kembang api yang begitu keras dan teriakan-teriakan histeris dari para tamu undangan yang hadir disana. Dia menatap sekelilingnya. Tempat itu bukanlah halaman rumahnya tapi… sebuah kapal.

Terdengar suara jerit tangis dari orang-orang yang merupakan penumpan dari sebuah kapal pesiar tersebut. Siwon menatap sekelilingnya. Dia berjalan ke teras rumahnya. bayangan itu nampak kian jelas. Terasa sentuhan hangat tangan yeoja cilik yang ada didekatnya.

"Oppa…." Isak yeoja kecil itu ketakutan. Siwon melihat seorang bocah laki-laki menggenggam tangan yeoja itu erat. Mereka berusaha lari dari tempat kungkungan badai.

"Akh!" teriak Siwon. Dia merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat dikepalanya. hingga tidak terasa, keseimbangannya oleg dan dia terjatuh ke kolam renang tersebut.

"Oppa!" terdengar suara jeritan yang memanggil namanya.

Dilihatnya seorang yeoja cilik menggenggam tangannya dan memanggil namanya dengan perlahan.

"Oppa…."

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Mianne, jika kalian tidak menyukainya tak apa.

Review ne!

Gumawo! bow berxxx


	3. Chapter 3

P.S. mian (BoW berxxx)

Akan thor edit lagi

Akan lebih menyenangkan jika reders semua sebelum membaca FFku ini mendengar lagunya terlebih dahulu.

::Miss You from Westlife::

"_I can't sleep I just can't breathe_

_When your shadow is all over me baby_

_Don't wanna be a fool in your eyes_

_Cause **what we had was built on lies**_

_And **when our love seems to fade away**_

_**Listen to me hear what I say**_

_**I don't wanna feel the way that I do**_

_**I just wanna be right here with you**_

_**I don't wanna see**_

_**See us apart**_

_I just wanna say it straight from my heart_

_**I Miss You **"_

::: Sunflower:::

.

.

.

_"Oppa, percayalah, padaku. Aku…" belum sempat yeoja itu mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Namja itu telah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. "Hikh….hikh…hikh…." air matanya terus mengalir. Namja yang sangat disayanginya telah pergi entah kemana. Pandangannya meremang dan dia pun jatuh._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

"Oppa…." bisiknya. Seorang lelaki paruh baya yang ada disisnya menatap kearah yeoja yang tengah tertidur itu dia terkejut melihat air mata mengalir di wajah pucatnya. Dia menghentikan mobil yang tengah dikendarainya.

"Heenim, kau baik-baik saja?" ucapnya pelan. Dia membelai pipinya yang basah. Merasakan seseorang tengah menyentuh pipinya, Heechul pun perlahan membuka kedua matanya.

"Appa?" tanya Heechul.

"Mianne, seharusnya Appa membawamu sejak dulu." Kata leleki itu penuh penyesalan.

"Aniya! Aku akan ikut dengan appa sekarang," ucap Heechul. Sudah tidak ada tempat lain yang bisa dituju olehnya. Siwon bukanlah lagi rumah untuknya. Rumah putih di Pulau terasa begitu sepi. Dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti appanya.

"Kajja! Kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita!" ajak appanya.

"Ne," jawabnya sambil bersandar ke jok mobil. dia menatap jauh ke arah pulau, dimana separuh hatinya tertinggal. Meninggalkan luka yang tidak mungkin dapat diobati.

"Oppa, mianne..." desahnya sembari kembali memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sang appa yang melihatnya membelai rambut hitamnya lembut. andai dia menemukannya lebih cepat, tantu putri kesayangannya tidak perlu menderita seperti ini. Dia terkejut saat melihat rambut putrinya yang terselip diantara kedua tangannya.

"Heenim, maafkan aku," kata hatinya.

.

Kediaman keluarga Choi

Hangeng yang melihat Siwon tenggelam terkejut. Dia segera meloncat dan menyelamatkan sahabatnya. Terdengar jeritan-jeritan histeris dari para tamu undangan tersebut. Hangeng segera membawa Siwon ke permukaan. Tuan Choi membantu Hangeng untuk mengangkat Siwon keluar dari kolam tersebut.

Sungmin segera memanggil ambulance. Dia cukup terkejut akan kejadian tersebut. Nyonya Choi dan Kibum menangis, Eunhyuk memegang erat Donghae yang berdiri di sampingnya.

.

.

Di alam bawah sadar Siwon

Dia merasa dirinya tengah tenggelam di lautan geklap yang ganas. Entah berapa banyak air yang dia minum namun yang dilakukannya adalah bertahan. Berusaha naik ke permukaan. Dia menatap sekelilingnya. Tidak ada skoci penyelamat atau pelampung. Dia mencari yeoja cilik yang tadi memanggil namanya.

"Chullie! Chullie! Heechul!" teriaknya. Dia melihat sebuah tas kecil berwarna pink. Dia menyelam dan terlihat soso Heechul yang tengah tenggelam ke dasar lautan.

Dia berenam berusaha menarik tubuh yeoja kecil tersebut. Kepermukaan namun,

"Akh!" sebongkah kayu yang meruopakan pecaahn kapal tersebut menghantam kepalanya. "Chullie…. Chullie…." Panggilnya mulai melemah. Dia berusaha meraih tangan yeoja cilik itu.

.

.

.

"Oppa-" terdengar sebuah suara yang memanggil lembut dirinya. Perlahan namja cilik itu membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. "Oppa! Kau sudah bangun!" ucapnya berteriak penuh dengan kebaghagiaan.

"Ah!" dia merasa kepalanya sangat sakit. Dia menyentuh kepalanya yang ternyata diperban. Dia menatap sekelilingnya. Ruangan yang serba putih dan menatap yeoja cilik yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ini dimana?" tanya namja itu. "Kamu siapa?" tanyanya pada yeoja cilik tersebut.

"Oppa, kamu kenapa?" tanya yeoja cilik tersebut. "Aku Heechul. Heechul! Heechul!" katanya.

"Heechul? Siapa?" tanya namja cilik tersebut.

.

.

.

Seorang dokter tengah memeriksa keadaan Siwon secara seksama. Dia tidak melihat adanya luka yang cukup parah pada anak lelaki tersebut.

"Huh, baiklah. Kau boleh beristirahat lagi, nak!" kata Sang Dokter. Dia menatap sekelilingnya. Menarik nafas dalam. Kedua anak yang merupakan korban kecelakaan kapal di lepas pantai. Hanya kedua anak itu yang selamat. Entah bagaiman, anak lelaki tersebut bisa selamat dari kecelakaan tragis tersebut. Dia terdampar di pantai dan meminta pertolongan beberapa penduduk untuk menyelamatkan 'adiknya' kemudian kembali pingsan.

Dokter menatap wajah Heechul yang khawatir tentang keadaan 'Kakaknya'. Dia tersenyum dan membelai lembut rambut Heechul.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir. Oppamu baik-baik saja. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah menjaganya, ara!" kata ang dokter sambil meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Araseo, dokter!" ucap Heechul. Dia menghampiri ranjang dimana Siwon tengah duduk menatapnha. "Oppa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Heechul.

"Ne, hanya pusing sedikit!" jawab namja cilik tersebut. "Kamu siapa? Kenapa memanggilku 'oppa'?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku Heechul, dongsaengmu. Kau…." Heechul terdiam sejenak. Apa yang akan dia katakan padanya. "Kau Siwon. Oppaku!" kata Heechul sambil tersenyum. Siwon tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Heechul. Entah kenapa air matanya mengalir.

"Heechul! Kau dongsaengku!" kata Siwon mencoba mengingatnya. Dia menatap wajah yeoja yang berdiri di depannya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk Heechul. "Mianne, oppa akan segera mengingat semuanya. Oppa akan segera sembuh dan kembali menjagamu," ucap Siwon.

Mendengar perkataan tersebut Heechul menitikkan air matanya. "Ne, cepatlah sembuh. Dan…. Dan oppa akan kembali menjagaku," isak Heechul. "Mianne, mianada oppa…." Isak Heechul sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi," ucap Siwon sambil melepas pelukannya dfan menghapus air mata Heechul. "Tersenyumlah, biar oppa cepat sembuh," kata Siwon. Mendengar perkataan Siwon, Heechul pun tersenyum. Kedua bocah tersebut tersenyum dan tertawa, menyambut kehidupan baru mereka.

.

_Cause **what we had was built on lies**_

.

Sepuluh tahun kemudian.

Terdengar suara kicau burung yang bernyanyi. Seorang yeoja yang rambutnya diekor kuda dan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Membuka jendela kamarnya. Dia tersenyum menyambut matahari pagi itu. Dia berjalan keluar dan melihat seorang namja yang tengah tertidur di sofa panjang diruang tengah. Dia menghampirinya dan tersenyum jahil.

"Yah! Oppa bangun!" teriaknya. Orang yang dibangunkan tersebut terkejut bukan kepalang. dia mengangkat tubuhnya tiba-tiba dan kepalanya membentur kening yeoja tersebut.

"Oww!" rintih keduanya. Sang namja membuka kedua matanya. Menunjukkan senyum manisnya pada yeoja yang tengah mengusap keningnya.

"Morning, Chullie!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Oppa, cepatlah bangun. Hari ini kita ujian bukan!" kata yeoja yang dipanggil Chullie.

"Kau sudah rapi. Sedangkan oppa masih memakai piyama!" katanya sambil tersenyum menatap yeoja yang ada di depannya tersebut.

"Yah! Jangan tersenyum di depan wajahku! Cepat mandi sana!" kata Heechukl memerintahnya.

"Oh, adik oppa sudah pandai memerintah rupanya!" katanya sambil melihat perubahan rona wajah yeoja tersebut. Entah mengapa dia suka mengerjainya seperti itu. Dia suka melihat wajah yeoja itu bersemu merah karena gurauannya.

"Oppa! Apa yang kau lakukan turunkan aku!" pekik Chullie saat namja itu melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangnya dan mengangkat tubuh kecilnya. "Yak! Kim Siwon! Turunkan aku!" Pekik Chullie. Siwon nama namja tersebut hanya tersenyum malah dia memutar badannya hingga terdengar kembali teriakan Chullie.

"Aaaa!" teriak Siwon saat keseimbangannya oleg. Mereka terjatuh di lantai dengan posisi Heechul diatasnya.

"Rasakan!" ucap Chullie sambil berusaha bangkit dan alhasil dia malah melihat wajah oppanya yang tampan. Wajahnya memanas.

"Waeyo, Chullie?" tanya Siwon dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Cepatlah, nanti kita terlambat!" katanya mengingatkan. Siwon bangun dan bergegas ke mkamar mandi sedangkan chullie membereskan selimut dan bantal yang berserakan disana.

15 menit kemudian kemudian keduanya siap dengan seragam dan tas sekolah mereka. Keduanya bergegas keluar, dari apartemen milik mereka. Siwon mengambil sepedanya yang disimpan dipelataran parker. Dia segera menghampiri dongsaengnya yang sudah tidak sabar ingin berangkat sekolah karena terlambat. Dia duduk dibelakang sedangkan Siwon mengemudikan sepedanya cepat-cepat.

"Ayo, keluarkan tenaga kudamu, oppa!" kata Chullie meledeknya.

"As you wish princess," jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum. Siwon mengayuh sepedanya secepat mungkin. Keduanya tertawa saat mereka berhasil masuk sebelum gerbang sekolah mereka yang indah bukan.

.

.

.

Usai jam sekolah, keduanya berangkat kesebuah café yang bernama 'The Luckiest'. Keduanya membuka pintu bersamaan.

"Selamat datang!" sapa seorang yeoja yang penuh semangat.

"Bagaimana ujian kalian!" kata seorang namja yang baru keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'selain pegawai dilarang masuk'.

"Sepertinya, otakku meleleh! Donghae oppa, aku minta es krimnya ya," celoteh Heechul sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia frustasi dengan ujian yang dilakukannya seminggu ini.

"Seperti biasa, ya. Sedangkan kau Siwon?" tanya Donghae. Pemilik café tersebut. Dia mengisyaratkan pada yeoja yang menyambut mereka untuk membawakan es krim untuk kedua orang tersebut.

"Sepertinya cukup memuaskan," kata Siwon sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Hyukkie!" kata Siwon saat eunhyuk memberinya seporsi es krim coklat.

"Terima kasih unnie!" kata Heechul karena dia mendapat porsi es krim lebih di mangkuknya. Enhyuk hanya tersenyum.

"Lalu apa rencana kalian selanjutnya?" tanya Donghae.

"Entahlah, lulus sekolah mungkin aku akan mencari kerja," kata Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Aniya!" teriak Heechul tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat sendok es krimnya tinggi. Ketiga orang tersebut menatap Heechul. "Oppa kau kan melanjutkan kuliahmu, bukan?" kata Heechul setengah memaksakan.

"Ani, oppa kira tidak usah!" kata Siwon.

"Hmmmm…. Oppa…." Kata Heechul sambil berusaha menelan es krim yang masih menyangkut dimulutnya. "Kau janji padaku. Akan memberikan aku kehidupan yang baik, jadi kau harus kuliah dan mencari kerja setelah lulus. Bekerja diperusahaan besar lalu jadi direktur dan aku akan menikmati hidup!" katanya polos.

"Itu sih sama saja kau menjadikan kakakmu sapi perah," kata Eunhyuk menyadari perkataan Heechul.

"Oppa kira. Oppa ingin mencari kerja dan menguliahkanmu!" kata Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Otakku tak cukup pandai, oppa saja yang kuliah," kata Heechul sambil tersenyum. Donghae dan Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepala mereka tanda mereka setuju dengan ide Heechul.

"Tapi…" Siwon ragu.

"Tenanglah! Aku punya uangnya. Iyakan oppa!" kata Heechul sambil melirik Donghae.

"Iya, tidak usah khawatir Siwon. Hyung akan membantumu. Lagi pula selama 5 tahun Heechul tidak pernah lupa menyisihkan uangnya untuk menabung. Dia bilang dia ingin kau kuliah. Dia khawatir sebab kau selalu melarangnya untuk menggunakan uangnya." Jelas Donghae.

"Heechul…." Kata Siwon tidak percaya.

"Oppa harus lulus atau aku akan memarahimu!" kata Heechul.

"Lagi pula Chullie tidak usah khawatir mengenai pekerjaan bukankah ada Tuan Tan yang menjagamu!" gurau Enhyuk. Siwon dan Heechul yang saat itu tengah menyuapkan es krim tersebut. Tersedak. Keduanya batuk-batuk. Donghae tersenyum geli.

"Benar juga. Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan Heechul. Dia sudah menemukan Pangerannya," gurau Donghae. Entah kenapa gurauan tersebut membuat Siwon terasa jengah. Dia tidak suka gurauan itu.

"Aniya! Dia hanya temanku saja!" ucap Heechul.

Terdengar suara pintu café terbuka. Tampak seorang lelaki yang tengah menggenggam satu buket bunga mawar merah.

"Apa nona Heechul ada?" tanyanya.

"Wah, panjang umur pangeranmu, Chullie!" kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum pada Heechul.

"Hmmm…" Siwon hanya menatap kearah buket bunga tersebut. Heechul mendekat kearah laki-laki yang membawa paket tersebut.

"Iya, aku Heechul!" Jawabnya.

"Selamat untuk ujianmu!" kata si pengantar bunga. Heechul melihat sebuah wajah dibalik topi tersebut.

"Oppa Han, kau mengagetkanku saja," ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Untukmu, Princess" katanya sambil tersenyum dan hendak memeluk tubuh Heechu yang tengah memeluk buket bunga tersebut.

"Jauhkan tanganmu darinya!" kata Siwon sewot. Dia tidak bergerak dari tempat duduknya bahkan terkesan tengah menikmati es krim coklat yang meluncur ke dalam perutnya. Dia bangkit dan menarik Heechul duduk disisinya. Hangeng hanya tersenyum. Membenarkan posisi tangannya. Dia menemui mereka.

"Selamat datang Tuan Tan," kata Eunhyuk menyambutnya.

"Santai saja, Hyukkie!" kata Hangeng sambil tersenyum.

"Hallo!" Kata Donghae sambil memeluk sahabatnya tersebut.

"Hallo, bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Hangeng.

"BURUK!" jawab Siwon tiba-tiba. Hangeng hanya tersenyum.

"Wah, Siwonnie kau terlalu over protective pada dongsaengmu!" kata Eunhyuk.

"Tidak!" kata Siwon mencoba untuk memungkirinya.

"Aku senang oppa menjagaku!" ucap Heechul. Semuanya menatap Heechul tidak percaya. Mendengar pernyataan tersebut Siwon tersenyum bahagia. Sedangkan Hangeng dan yang lainnya menatap tidak percaya. "Baiklah, aku mau pulang dulu! Nanti sore aku kembali ke café." Kata Heechul bangkit.

"Akan ku antar!" kata Siwon.

"Aniya! Oppa kerja saja. Kumpulkan uang yang banyak ne!" celoteh Heechul riang. Siwon kembali duduk. "Donghae oppa, tolong jaga oppaku agar tidak kabur!" kata Heechul.

"Aku akan mengantarmu!" kata Hangeng. Siwon semakin tidak suka. Dia menggenggam erat sendok es krimnya.

"Baiklah!" jawab Heechul.

"Kami permisi!" kata Hangeng berpamitan. Keduanya melangkah pergi keluar.

"Siwon, jangan kau tatap begitu es krimnya. Meeleh tuh!" kata Donghae.

"Tatapanmu seperti sinar laser! Aku takut!" kata Eunhyuk menggodanya.

"Aku kenyang! Terima kasih es krimnya!" kata Siwon sambil melangkah ke tempat para pegawai. Kafe akan dibuka sebentar lagi.

"Dia cemburu tuh!" goda Eunhyuk. Donghae yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita siap-siap buka toko!" kata Donghae.

Sepeningal kedua orang itu, Siwon menatap keluar. Melihat Heechul-nya yang tersenyum manis pada namja China itu. Tanpa dia sadarai dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mencoba menahan kecemburauna yang ada di dadanya. Dia tidak suka jika harus membagi Heechul-nya dengan orang lain.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Heechul dan Hangeng yang baru keluar dari café tersebut naik kesebuah mobil sedan mewah milik Hangeng. Dia membukakan pintu untuk Heechul disamping pengemudi.

"Tuan, anda mau kemana?" tanya seorang pelayan.

"Aku ada kencan. Pulanglah terlebih dahulu!" kata Hangeng.

"Baik!" jawabnya. Hangeng duduk di samping Heechul. Dia mengemudikan mobilnya menuju sebuah tempat yang jauh dari sana.

"Oppa, belok kiri!" kata Heechul namun Hangeng malah memutar kendalinya kearah kanan. "Kita mau kemana, oppa?" tanya Heechul.

"Makan siang bersama oppa dulu, Ok!" kata Hangeng. Heechul hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda bahwa dia menyetujui ajakan Hangeng tersebut.

Mereka memberhentikan mobil mereka di sebuah restoran mewah. Hangeng membukakan pintu untuk Heechul. Mereka pun melangkah menuju restaurant mewah tersebut. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Kenapa sepi sekali? Apa tutup?" Pikir Heechul.

"Mana meja kami!" kata Hangeng. Rupanya dia telah membooking restaurant tersebut untuk mereka. Hidangan demi hidangan disajikan kehadapan mereka.

"Bagaimana hidangannya?" tanya Hangeng. Heechul tersenyum.

"Nikmat sekali, Oppa!" jawab Heechul. Heechul melihat jam dinding direstaurant tersebut. "Oppa mianne. Aku harus pergi. Aku ada janji dengan temanku siang ini, jadi aku permisi dulu!"kata Heechul.

"Perlu oppa antar?" tanya Hangeng.

"Tidak usah rumahnya ada didekat sini!" jawab Heechul.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan!" kata Hangeng. Heechul pun tersenyum menjawab perkataan Hangeng. Dia berjalan ke luar.

"Tunggu!" kata Hangeng. "Kau meninggalkan buketmu!" katanya.

"Gumawo, oppa!" kata Heechul lemas. Hangeng terkejut dengan wajah pucat Heechul dan keringat yang keluar di pelipisnya.

"Kau…" kata Hangeng hendak mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jangan…" jawab Heechul. Dia segera memutar badannya dan berlari meninggalkan Hangeng disana.

Saat dia kembali masuk ke dalam restaurant tampak dua orang chef tengah berdiri di sana, di dekat meja miliknya.

"Maafkan kami telah mengacaukan kencan anda Tuan Tan," kata Sang Chef. Hangeng keheranan.

"Sebenarnya tadi…." Jelas sang asisten takut dan ragu. Hangeng mencicipi makanan dipiring Heechul yang terasa sangat asin.

"Asin tapi mengapa dia bersikap santai, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa." Hangeng curiga jangan-jangan itu alasan kenapa Heechul meninggalkannya. Hangeng bergegas keluar dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dia menelusuri jalan yang tadi mungkin Heechul lalui menuju rumah temannya.

Hangeng berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sakit. Dia menangkap sosok Heechul yang tengah berdiri di sebrang jalan. Hangeng menatap heechul tengah berbincang dengan seseorang yang berpakaian putih dan rapi. Dia melihat Heechul tersenyum simpul dan menerima sebuah bungkusan putih yang kemudian dia masukkan kedalam tasnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hangeng.

.

.

.

Di depan Rumah Sakit.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya namja yang ada didepan Heechul tersebut.

"Entahlah, oppa. Semakin lemas dan kurang bertenaga," jelas Heechul.

"Minggu depan, jangan telat lagi. Minumlah obatnya dengan baik," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau jangan memasak makanan dulu untuk sementara waktu ini?" kata sang dokter mengingatkan.

"Waeyo?" tanya Heechul.

"Karena selama mengkonsumsi obat ini, indera perasamu akan sedikit terganggu. Kau tidak akan mengecap segala sesuatunya dengan baik," jelasnya.

"Baiklah, aku tahu. Minggu depan aku akan kembali lagi ke sini. Terima kasih Yesung Oppa!" kata Heechul sambil membungkukkan badannya. Yesung hanya tersenyum. Dia membungkukkan badannya dan menatap arah perginya yeoja itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yak selesai, Chapter 1.

Kira-kira apa yang terjadi pada Heepa ya?

Ukh! Jika ada pertanyaan apa aku akan 'Membunuh' karakter Heepa, mungkin.

Di cerita aslinya 'Golden Memory' thor bunuh 'Ve'. Tror ingin membalas Mars yang sudah ga sayang lagi pada Ve. Tapi untuk cerita ini, ga tau juga? Awalnya akan dibuat semirip atau sesama mungkin namun yang terjadi 'tak sama'.

Kita lihat nanti ya.


	4. Chapter 4

P.S. mian (BoW berxxx)

Akan thor edit lagi

Akan lebih menyenangkan jika reders semua sebelum membaca FFku ini mendengar lagunya terlebih dahulu.

::Miss You from Westlife::

"_I can't sleep I just can't breathe_

_When your shadow is all over me baby_

_Don't wanna be a fool in your eyes_

_Cause **what we had was built on lies**_

_And **when our love seems to fade away**_

_**Listen to me hear what I say**_

_**I don't wanna feel the way that I do**_

_**I just wanna be right here with you**_

_**I don't wanna see**_

_**See us apart**_

_I just wanna say it straight from my heart_

_**I Miss You **"_

::: Sunflower:::

.

.

.

_"Oppa, percayalah, padaku. Aku…" belum sempat yeoja itu mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Namja itu telah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. "Hikh….hikh…hikh…." air matanya terus mengalir. Namja yang sangat disayanginya telah pergi entah kemana. Pandangannya meremang dan dia pun jatuh._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

"Oppa…." bisiknya. Seorang lelaki paruh baya yang ada disisnya menatap kearah yeoja yang tengah tertidur itu dia terkejut melihat air mata mengalir di wajah pucatnya. Dia menghentikan mobil yang tengah dikendarainya.

"Heenim, kau baik-baik saja?" ucapnya pelan. Dia membelai pipinya yang basah. Merasakan seseorang tengah menyentuh pipinya, Heechul pun perlahan membuka kedua matanya.

"Appa?" tanya Heechul.

"Mianne, seharusnya Appa membawamu sejak dulu." Kata leleki itu penuh penyesalan.

"Aniya! Aku akan ikut dengan appa sekarang," ucap Heechul. Sudah tidak ada tempat lain yang bisa dituju olehnya. Siwon bukanlah lagi rumah untuknya. Rumah putih di Pulau terasa begitu sepi. Dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti appanya.

"Kajja! Kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita!" ajak appanya.

"Ne," jawabnya sambil bersandar ke jok mobil. dia menatap jauh ke arah pulau, dimana separuh hatinya tertinggal. Meninggalkan luka yang tidak mungkin dapat diobati.

"Oppa, mianne..." desahnya sembari kembali memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sang appa yang melihatnya membelai rambut hitamnya lembut. andai dia menemukannya lebih cepat, tantu putri kesayangannya tidak perlu menderita seperti ini. Dia terkejut saat melihat rambut putrinya yang terselip diantara kedua tangannya.

"Heenim, maafkan aku," kata hatinya.

.

Kediaman keluarga Choi

Hangeng yang melihat Siwon tenggelam terkejut. Dia segera meloncat dan menyelamatkan sahabatnya. Terdengar jeritan-jeritan histeris dari para tamu undangan tersebut. Hangeng segera membawa Siwon ke permukaan. Tuan Choi membantu Hangeng untuk mengangkat Siwon keluar dari kolam tersebut.

Sungmin segera memanggil ambulance. Dia cukup terkejut akan kejadian tersebut. Nyonya Choi dan Kibum menangis, Eunhyuk memegang erat Donghae yang berdiri di sampingnya.

.

.

Di alam bawah sadar Siwon

Dia merasa dirinya tengah tenggelam di lautan geklap yang ganas. Entah berapa banyak air yang dia minum namun yang dilakukannya adalah bertahan. Berusaha naik ke permukaan. Dia menatap sekelilingnya. Tidak ada skoci penyelamat atau pelampung. Dia mencari yeoja cilik yang tadi memanggil namanya.

"Chullie! Chullie! Heechul!" teriaknya. Dia melihat sebuah tas kecil berwarna pink. Dia menyelam dan terlihat soso Heechul yang tengah tenggelam ke dasar lautan.

Dia berenam berusaha menarik tubuh yeoja kecil tersebut. Kepermukaan namun,

"Akh!" sebongkah kayu yang meruopakan pecaahn kapal tersebut menghantam kepalanya. "Chullie…. Chullie…." Panggilnya mulai melemah. Dia berusaha meraih tangan yeoja cilik itu.

.

.

.

"Oppa-" terdengar sebuah suara yang memanggil lembut dirinya. Perlahan namja cilik itu membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. "Oppa! Kau sudah bangun!" ucapnya berteriak penuh dengan kebaghagiaan.

"Ah!" dia merasa kepalanya sangat sakit. Dia menyentuh kepalanya yang ternyata diperban. Dia menatap sekelilingnya. Ruangan yang serba putih dan menatap yeoja cilik yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ini dimana?" tanya namja itu. "Kamu siapa?" tanyanya pada yeoja cilik tersebut.

"Oppa, kamu kenapa?" tanya yeoja cilik tersebut. "Aku Heechul. Heechul! Heechul!" katanya.

"Heechul? Siapa?" tanya namja cilik tersebut.

.

.

.

Seorang dokter tengah memeriksa keadaan Siwon secara seksama. Dia tidak melihat adanya luka yang cukup parah pada anak lelaki tersebut.

"Huh, baiklah. Kau boleh beristirahat lagi, nak!" kata Sang Dokter. Dia menatap sekelilingnya. Menarik nafas dalam. Kedua anak yang merupakan korban kecelakaan kapal di lepas pantai. Hanya kedua anak itu yang selamat. Entah bagaiman, anak lelaki tersebut bisa selamat dari kecelakaan tragis tersebut. Dia terdampar di pantai dan meminta pertolongan beberapa penduduk untuk menyelamatkan 'adiknya' kemudian kembali pingsan.

Dokter menatap wajah Heechul yang khawatir tentang keadaan 'Kakaknya'. Dia tersenyum dan membelai lembut rambut Heechul.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir. Oppamu baik-baik saja. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah menjaganya, ara!" kata ang dokter sambil meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Araseo, dokter!" ucap Heechul. Dia menghampiri ranjang dimana Siwon tengah duduk menatapnha. "Oppa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Heechul.

"Ne, hanya pusing sedikit!" jawab namja cilik tersebut. "Kamu siapa? Kenapa memanggilku 'oppa'?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku Heechul, dongsaengmu. Kau…." Heechul terdiam sejenak. Apa yang akan dia katakan padanya. "Kau Siwon. Oppaku!" kata Heechul sambil tersenyum. Siwon tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Heechul. Entah kenapa air matanya mengalir.

"Heechul! Kau dongsaengku!" kata Siwon mencoba mengingatnya. Dia menatap wajah yeoja yang berdiri di depannya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk Heechul. "Mianne, oppa akan segera mengingat semuanya. Oppa akan segera sembuh dan kembali menjagamu," ucap Siwon.

Mendengar perkataan tersebut Heechul menitikkan air matanya. "Ne, cepatlah sembuh. Dan…. Dan oppa akan kembali menjagaku," isak Heechul. "Mianne, mianada oppa…." Isak Heechul sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi," ucap Siwon sambil melepas pelukannya dfan menghapus air mata Heechul. "Tersenyumlah, biar oppa cepat sembuh," kata Siwon. Mendengar perkataan Siwon, Heechul pun tersenyum. Kedua bocah tersebut tersenyum dan tertawa, menyambut kehidupan baru mereka.

.

_Cause **what we had was built on lies**_

.

Sepuluh tahun kemudian.

Terdengar suara kicau burung yang bernyanyi. Seorang yeoja yang rambutnya diekor kuda dan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Membuka jendela kamarnya. Dia tersenyum menyambut matahari pagi itu. Dia berjalan keluar dan melihat seorang namja yang tengah tertidur di sofa panjang diruang tengah. Dia menghampirinya dan tersenyum jahil.

"Yah! Oppa bangun!" teriaknya. Orang yang dibangunkan tersebut terkejut bukan kepalang. dia mengangkat tubuhnya tiba-tiba dan kepalanya membentur kening yeoja tersebut.

"Oww!" rintih keduanya. Sang namja membuka kedua matanya. Menunjukkan senyum manisnya pada yeoja yang tengah mengusap keningnya.

"Morning, Chullie!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Oppa, cepatlah bangun. Hari ini kita ujian bukan!" kata yeoja yang dipanggil Chullie.

"Kau sudah rapi. Sedangkan oppa masih memakai piyama!" katanya sambil tersenyum menatap yeoja yang ada di depannya tersebut.

"Yah! Jangan tersenyum di depan wajahku! Cepat mandi sana!" kata Heechukl memerintahnya.

"Oh, adik oppa sudah pandai memerintah rupanya!" katanya sambil melihat perubahan rona wajah yeoja tersebut. Entah mengapa dia suka mengerjainya seperti itu. Dia suka melihat wajah yeoja itu bersemu merah karena gurauannya.

"Oppa! Apa yang kau lakukan turunkan aku!" pekik Chullie saat namja itu melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangnya dan mengangkat tubuh kecilnya. "Yak! Kim Siwon! Turunkan aku!" Pekik Chullie. Siwon nama namja tersebut hanya tersenyum malah dia memutar badannya hingga terdengar kembali teriakan Chullie.

"Aaaa!" teriak Siwon saat keseimbangannya oleg. Mereka terjatuh di lantai dengan posisi Heechul diatasnya.

"Rasakan!" ucap Chullie sambil berusaha bangkit dan alhasil dia malah melihat wajah oppanya yang tampan. Wajahnya memanas.

"Waeyo, Chullie?" tanya Siwon dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Cepatlah, nanti kita terlambat!" katanya mengingatkan. Siwon bangun dan bergegas ke mkamar mandi sedangkan chullie membereskan selimut dan bantal yang berserakan disana.

15 menit kemudian kemudian keduanya siap dengan seragam dan tas sekolah mereka. Keduanya bergegas keluar, dari apartemen milik mereka. Siwon mengambil sepedanya yang disimpan dipelataran parker. Dia segera menghampiri dongsaengnya yang sudah tidak sabar ingin berangkat sekolah karena terlambat. Dia duduk dibelakang sedangkan Siwon mengemudikan sepedanya cepat-cepat.

"Ayo, keluarkan tenaga kudamu, oppa!" kata Chullie meledeknya.

"As you wish princess," jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum. Siwon mengayuh sepedanya secepat mungkin. Keduanya tertawa saat mereka berhasil masuk sebelum gerbang sekolah mereka yang indah bukan.

.

.

.

Usai jam sekolah, keduanya berangkat kesebuah café yang bernama 'The Luckiest'. Keduanya membuka pintu bersamaan.

"Selamat datang!" sapa seorang yeoja yang penuh semangat.

"Bagaimana ujian kalian!" kata seorang namja yang baru keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'selain pegawai dilarang masuk'.

"Sepertinya, otakku meleleh! Donghae oppa, aku minta es krimnya ya," celoteh Heechul sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia frustasi dengan ujian yang dilakukannya seminggu ini.

"Seperti biasa, ya. Sedangkan kau Siwon?" tanya Donghae. Pemilik café tersebut. Dia mengisyaratkan pada yeoja yang menyambut mereka untuk membawakan es krim untuk kedua orang tersebut.

"Sepertinya cukup memuaskan," kata Siwon sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Hyukkie!" kata Siwon saat eunhyuk memberinya seporsi es krim coklat.

"Terima kasih unnie!" kata Heechul karena dia mendapat porsi es krim lebih di mangkuknya. Enhyuk hanya tersenyum.

"Lalu apa rencana kalian selanjutnya?" tanya Donghae.

"Entahlah, lulus sekolah mungkin aku akan mencari kerja," kata Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Aniya!" teriak Heechul tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat sendok es krimnya tinggi. Ketiga orang tersebut menatap Heechul. "Oppa kau kan melanjutkan kuliahmu, bukan?" kata Heechul setengah memaksakan.

"Ani, oppa kira tidak usah!" kata Siwon.

"Hmmmm…. Oppa…." Kata Heechul sambil berusaha menelan es krim yang masih menyangkut dimulutnya. "Kau janji padaku. Akan memberikan aku kehidupan yang baik, jadi kau harus kuliah dan mencari kerja setelah lulus. Bekerja diperusahaan besar lalu jadi direktur dan aku akan menikmati hidup!" katanya polos.

"Itu sih sama saja kau menjadikan kakakmu sapi perah," kata Eunhyuk menyadari perkataan Heechul.

"Oppa kira. Oppa ingin mencari kerja dan menguliahkanmu!" kata Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Otakku tak cukup pandai, oppa saja yang kuliah," kata Heechul sambil tersenyum. Donghae dan Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepala mereka tanda mereka setuju dengan ide Heechul.

"Tapi…" Siwon ragu.

"Tenanglah! Aku punya uangnya. Iyakan oppa!" kata Heechul sambil melirik Donghae.

"Iya, tidak usah khawatir Siwon. Hyung akan membantumu. Lagi pula selama 5 tahun Heechul tidak pernah lupa menyisihkan uangnya untuk menabung. Dia bilang dia ingin kau kuliah. Dia khawatir sebab kau selalu melarangnya untuk menggunakan uangnya." Jelas Donghae.

"Heechul…." Kata Siwon tidak percaya.

"Oppa harus lulus atau aku akan memarahimu!" kata Heechul.

"Lagi pula Chullie tidak usah khawatir mengenai pekerjaan bukankah ada Tuan Tan yang menjagamu!" gurau Enhyuk. Siwon dan Heechul yang saat itu tengah menyuapkan es krim tersebut. Tersedak. Keduanya batuk-batuk. Donghae tersenyum geli.

"Benar juga. Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan Heechul. Dia sudah menemukan Pangerannya," gurau Donghae. Entah kenapa gurauan tersebut membuat Siwon terasa jengah. Dia tidak suka gurauan itu.

"Aniya! Dia hanya temanku saja!" ucap Heechul.

Terdengar suara pintu café terbuka. Tampak seorang lelaki yang tengah menggenggam satu buket bunga mawar merah.

"Apa nona Heechul ada?" tanyanya.

"Wah, panjang umur pangeranmu, Chullie!" kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum pada Heechul.

"Hmmm…" Siwon hanya menatap kearah buket bunga tersebut. Heechul mendekat kearah laki-laki yang membawa paket tersebut.

"Iya, aku Heechul!" Jawabnya.

"Selamat untuk ujianmu!" kata si pengantar bunga. Heechul melihat sebuah wajah dibalik topi tersebut.

"Oppa Han, kau mengagetkanku saja," ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Untukmu, Princess" katanya sambil tersenyum dan hendak memeluk tubuh Heechu yang tengah memeluk buket bunga tersebut.

"Jauhkan tanganmu darinya!" kata Siwon sewot. Dia tidak bergerak dari tempat duduknya bahkan terkesan tengah menikmati es krim coklat yang meluncur ke dalam perutnya. Dia bangkit dan menarik Heechul duduk disisinya. Hangeng hanya tersenyum. Membenarkan posisi tangannya. Dia menemui mereka.

"Selamat datang Tuan Tan," kata Eunhyuk menyambutnya.

"Santai saja, Hyukkie!" kata Hangeng sambil tersenyum.

"Hallo!" Kata Donghae sambil memeluk sahabatnya tersebut.

"Hallo, bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Hangeng.

"BURUK!" jawab Siwon tiba-tiba. Hangeng hanya tersenyum.

"Wah, Siwonnie kau terlalu over protective pada dongsaengmu!" kata Eunhyuk.

"Tidak!" kata Siwon mencoba untuk memungkirinya.

"Aku senang oppa menjagaku!" ucap Heechul. Semuanya menatap Heechul tidak percaya. Mendengar pernyataan tersebut Siwon tersenyum bahagia. Sedangkan Hangeng dan yang lainnya menatap tidak percaya. "Baiklah, aku mau pulang dulu! Nanti sore aku kembali ke café." Kata Heechul bangkit.

"Akan ku antar!" kata Siwon.

"Aniya! Oppa kerja saja. Kumpulkan uang yang banyak ne!" celoteh Heechul riang. Siwon kembali duduk. "Donghae oppa, tolong jaga oppaku agar tidak kabur!" kata Heechul.

"Aku akan mengantarmu!" kata Hangeng. Siwon semakin tidak suka. Dia menggenggam erat sendok es krimnya.

"Baiklah!" jawab Heechul.

"Kami permisi!" kata Hangeng berpamitan. Keduanya melangkah pergi keluar.

"Siwon, jangan kau tatap begitu es krimnya. Meeleh tuh!" kata Donghae.

"Tatapanmu seperti sinar laser! Aku takut!" kata Eunhyuk menggodanya.

"Aku kenyang! Terima kasih es krimnya!" kata Siwon sambil melangkah ke tempat para pegawai. Kafe akan dibuka sebentar lagi.

"Dia cemburu tuh!" goda Eunhyuk. Donghae yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita siap-siap buka toko!" kata Donghae.

Sepeningal kedua orang itu, Siwon menatap keluar. Melihat Heechul-nya yang tersenyum manis pada namja China itu. Tanpa dia sadarai dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mencoba menahan kecemburauna yang ada di dadanya. Dia tidak suka jika harus membagi Heechul-nya dengan orang lain.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Heechul dan Hangeng yang baru keluar dari café tersebut naik kesebuah mobil sedan mewah milik Hangeng. Dia membukakan pintu untuk Heechul disamping pengemudi.

"Tuan, anda mau kemana?" tanya seorang pelayan.

"Aku ada kencan. Pulanglah terlebih dahulu!" kata Hangeng.

"Baik!" jawabnya. Hangeng duduk di samping Heechul. Dia mengemudikan mobilnya menuju sebuah tempat yang jauh dari sana.

"Oppa, belok kiri!" kata Heechul namun Hangeng malah memutar kendalinya kearah kanan. "Kita mau kemana, oppa?" tanya Heechul.

"Makan siang bersama oppa dulu, Ok!" kata Hangeng. Heechul hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda bahwa dia menyetujui ajakan Hangeng tersebut.

Mereka memberhentikan mobil mereka di sebuah restoran mewah. Hangeng membukakan pintu untuk Heechul. Mereka pun melangkah menuju restaurant mewah tersebut. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Kenapa sepi sekali? Apa tutup?" Pikir Heechul.

"Mana meja kami!" kata Hangeng. Rupanya dia telah membooking restaurant tersebut untuk mereka. Hidangan demi hidangan disajikan kehadapan mereka.

"Bagaimana hidangannya?" tanya Hangeng. Heechul tersenyum.

"Nikmat sekali, Oppa!" jawab Heechul. Heechul melihat jam dinding direstaurant tersebut. "Oppa mianne. Aku harus pergi. Aku ada janji dengan temanku siang ini, jadi aku permisi dulu!"kata Heechul.

"Perlu oppa antar?" tanya Hangeng.

"Tidak usah rumahnya ada didekat sini!" jawab Heechul.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan!" kata Hangeng. Heechul pun tersenyum menjawab perkataan Hangeng. Dia berjalan ke luar.

"Tunggu!" kata Hangeng. "Kau meninggalkan buketmu!" katanya.

"Gumawo, oppa!" kata Heechul lemas. Hangeng terkejut dengan wajah pucat Heechul dan keringat yang keluar di pelipisnya.

"Kau…" kata Hangeng hendak mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jangan…" jawab Heechul. Dia segera memutar badannya dan berlari meninggalkan Hangeng disana.

Saat dia kembali masuk ke dalam restaurant tampak dua orang chef tengah berdiri di sana, di dekat meja miliknya.

"Maafkan kami telah mengacaukan kencan anda Tuan Tan," kata Sang Chef. Hangeng keheranan.

"Sebenarnya tadi…." Jelas sang asisten takut dan ragu. Hangeng mencicipi makanan dipiring Heechul yang terasa sangat asin.

"Asin tapi mengapa dia bersikap santai, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa." Hangeng curiga jangan-jangan itu alasan kenapa Heechul meninggalkannya. Hangeng bergegas keluar dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dia menelusuri jalan yang tadi mungkin Heechul lalui menuju rumah temannya.

Hangeng berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sakit. Dia menangkap sosok Heechul yang tengah berdiri di sebrang jalan. Hangeng menatap heechul tengah berbincang dengan seseorang yang berpakaian putih dan rapi. Dia melihat Heechul tersenyum simpul dan menerima sebuah bungkusan putih yang kemudian dia masukkan kedalam tasnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hangeng.

.

.

.

Di depan Rumah Sakit.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya namja yang ada didepan Heechul tersebut.

"Entahlah, oppa. Semakin lemas dan kurang bertenaga," jelas Heechul.

"Minggu depan, jangan telat lagi. Minumlah obatnya dengan baik," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau jangan memasak makanan dulu untuk sementara waktu ini?" kata sang dokter mengingatkan.

"Waeyo?" tanya Heechul.

"Karena selama mengkonsumsi obat ini, indera perasamu akan sedikit terganggu. Kau tidak akan mengecap segala sesuatunya dengan baik," jelasnya.

"Baiklah, aku tahu. Minggu depan aku akan kembali lagi ke sini. Terima kasih Yesung Oppa!" kata Heechul sambil membungkukkan badannya. Yesung hanya tersenyum. Dia membungkukkan badannya dan menatap arah perginya yeoja itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yak selesai, Chapter 1.

Kira-kira apa yang terjadi pada Heepa ya?

Ukh! Jika ada pertanyaan apa aku akan 'Membunuh' karakter Heepa, mungkin.

Di cerita aslinya 'Golden Memory' thor bunuh 'Ve'. Tror ingin membalas Mars yang sudah ga sayang lagi pada Ve. Tapi untuk cerita ini, ga tau juga? Awalnya akan dibuat semirip atau sesama mungkin namun yang terjadi 'tak sama'.

Kita lihat nanti ya.


	5. Chapter 5

Annyeong dah lama 'thor ga publish ni story.

Janji sudah terucapkan. Apakah makna dari 'Selamanya'?

.

.

.

"Berjanjilah, oppa tidak akan meninggalkanku, selamanya," isak Heechul.

"Ne, oppa berjanji," gumam Siwon.

.

.

.

4 tahun berlalu setelah janji yang mereka ucapkan.

"Kim Heechul!" panggil seseorang dari luar kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Yak! Unnie aku segera ke bawah!" jawab Heechul dari lantai atas kamarnya. Heechul segera menutup jendela kamarnya dan bergegas meraih tas gendong miliknya. Dia berjalan keluar kamarnya. Melihat sekeliling ruangan tamu. Siwon tidak ada dirumah. Dia segera menyambar sepatu miliknya dan memakainya sambil berjalan kearah pintu.

"Lihatlah, uri dongsaeng seperti biasanya," kata Eunhyuk pada Donghae.

"Palli, kita mau berangkat!" ajak Donghae sambil tersenyum jail. Dia tahu jika tali sepatu Heechul tidak terikat sempurna.

"Hyung, tunggu aku!" ucap Heechul. Setengah berlari menghampiri mereka. "Akh!" rintihnya pelan. Eunhyuk menghampirinya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ya, unnie!" kata Heechul.

"Sudah tahu tidak bisa memakai sepatu tali, kau masih saja memakai sepatu itu!" kata Donghae protes.

"Yah, aku sudah mengikatnya kok!" kata Heechul tidak ingin di salahkan. Eunhyuk yang tengah berjongkok menalikan tali sepatu Heechul.

"Nah, sudah selesai!" kata Eunhyuk.

"Gumawo, unnie!" kata Heechul sambil tersenyum. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan memrapikan kepangan Heechul yang berantakan akibat terjatuh tadi.

"Yah! Cepat,nanti kita terlambat!" kata Donghae protes. Kedua yeoja itu tersenyum dan menghampirinya. Eunhyuk duduk di depan disamping Donghae sedangkan Heechul duduk dibelakang.

"Pasang seat belt kalian!" perintah Donghae. Dia mengulurkan tangannya membantu Eunhyuk memasangkan seatbelt-nya.

"Yah, Oppa! Aku tahu kau hanya ingin memeluknya bukan! Sudahlah, jangan berbuat macam-macamdihadapanku!" kata Heechul tidak suka. Wajah eunhyuk merona karena malu.

"Yak, tidakkah kau senang melihat penderitaanku, Kim!" kata Donghae sinis. Eunhyuk mngusap dadanya pelan.

"Kesedihanmu adalah kebahagianku!" Celoteh Heechul riang. Donghae segera mengulurkan tangannya kebelakang dan menjitak kepalanya perlahan. "Kau mau apa oppa?!" pekik Heechul.

"Yah, Lee Donghae!" kata Eunhyuk sudah tidak tahan dengan perkelahian kedua orang tersebut.

"Wae, chagi?" tanya Donghae.

"Kau sibuk dengannya dan mengacuhkanku!" kata Eunhyuk merajuk.

"Eunhyukie kau itu kekasihku dan aku hanya member pelajaran pada bocah itu!" kata Donghae sembari menunjuk ke arah Heechul. Yang ditunjuk hanya cengengesan.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau bicara denganmu lagi!" kata Eunhyuk sewot.

"Yah, cagiya kenapa kau marah padaku!" kata Donghae tidak terima.

"Appa~ Umma~ nanti kita terlambat," kata Heechul mengingatkan.

"Aish! Baiklah kita berangkat," kata Donghae sambil menunduk malu.

"Yak, kenapa mukamu memerah Lee Donghae si Manusia Ikan!" kata Eunhyuk masih marah. Padahal dalam hatinya dia pun tersenyum gembira.

"Yah, sudahlah. Nanti kita terlambat!" kata Donghae berusaha tenang. Tidak aka nada yang menang jika dia dan Eunhyuk bertengkar. Segera dia menyalakan mobilnya dan tak lama kemudian mereka pun melaju di jalanan.

.

.

.

Hihihi… aku paling suka jika melihat Eunhae bertengkar. Bukan karena aku menertawakan penderitaan mereka. Tapi karena aku suka… menyukai mereka berdua dan semakin mereka bertengkar, semakin aku tahu bahwa sesungguhnya mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain. Kalian jangan tanya kenapa karena aku adalah cupid mereka.

.

.

.

7 years ago.

"Heechullie!" panggilan yang tidak asing untukku. Waktu itu aku yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 Junior high school langsung keluar dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Yak! Oppa apa kau tahu aku saangat kelelahan karena ujian kenaikan kelasku. Ada apa?" tanyaku ketus.

"Lihat! Lihat, itu…" katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah luar. Aku melihat kearah yang ditunjukkan oleh Donghae oppa. Tampak seorang yeoja dengan rambutnya yang blonde tengah duduk disebrang jalan sana.

"Yah, oppa! Apa kau laki-laki?! Cepat sana dekati dia!" ucapku. Donghae oppa menatapku tajam.

"aku itu namja!" bentaknya tidak suka.

"Cih kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku!" kataku kesal. Dengan segera dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan mendekati yeoja tersebut.

Namun tak lama kemudian Donghae kembali masuk ke dalam café dengan wajahnya yang pucat.

"Hihihi…. Sudah ku duga!" kata Heechul.

"Kenapa kau tertawa bocah kecil?!" bentak donghae.

"Lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan!" kataku sambil melepaskan apron yang aku kenakan.

Donghae yang diam saja ditempatnya tidak lama kemudian wajahnya memerah. Seperti yang ku janjikan padanya. aku membawa yeoja cantik tersebut.

"Oppa, bukankah kita tengah kekurangan tenaga kerja. Unnie Hyukie ingin bekerja disini bolehkan?" kataku dengan memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

Donghae terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ne, tentu saja. Kita membutuhkna banyak tenaga untuk mengelola café ini!" ucap Donghae girang.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu klo kalian membuka lowongan kerja!" kata Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja," kata Donghae berpura-pura cool.

"Kapan aku mulai bekerja? Apakah anda akan mewawancarai saya terlebih dahulu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kamu boleh bekerja sekarang. Dari wajahmu aku tahu kamu orang yang jujur. Kamu boleh ikut kebelakang bersama Heechul," kata Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Gumapta, ajushi!" kata Eunhyuk.

"Anu, kau boleh memanggilku Donghae. Siapa namamu?" tanya Donghae sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Lee Hyukjae. Tapi teman-temanku memanggilku Eunhyuk. Baiklah Tuan Donghae," kata Eunhyuk sedikit gugup.

"Yah! Panggil Donghae saja. Sepertinya kita seumuran" kata Donghae.

"Baiklah, Donghae-shi!" jawab Eunhyuk sambil tersipu malu. Melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang merona Donghae segera mempersilahkannya untuk pergi ke belakang.

.

.

.

Hehehe, hidup yang indah bukan dengan sedikit pertolongan dari cupid sepertiku Lee Donghae pemilik café The Luckiest mendapatkan hal ynag terindah dalam hidupnya yaitu Lee Eunhyuk. Unnie ku yang satu ini sangat baik hati jadi aku tidak perlu mengkhwatirkan keadaan mereka. Dia hanya suka sedikit merajuk pada Donghae Oppa.

Dan yang bisa kulakukan saat mereka bertengkar seperti tadi adalah mengomporinya. Habis setelah Donghae Oppa meminta maaf dan mereka kembali rujuk, hubungan mereka kembali menjadi lebih dekat. Bagus bukan.

Kim Heechul, Si Jenius dalam urusan percintaan. Hehehe…

.

.

.

"Yap, kita sudah sampai!" kata Donghae oppa. Dia segera keluar dan membukakan pintu keluar Eunhyuk.

"Ingat aku tidak akan memaafkanmu dengan mudah!" ancamnya.

"Unnie, bekalnya berat sekali!" kata Heechul sambil membawa keranjang bekal mereka.

"Sini, unnie bantu!" katanya sambil mengambil keranjang tersebut.

"Heechul, kau bawa termos ini!" kata Donghae.

"Ne!" jawab Heechul sambil mengambil termos yang berisi jus jeruk tersebut. Sedangkan Donghae membawa peralatan yang lain seperti meja kecil dan sebuah keranjang piknik yang pasti berisi semua kebutuhan dan perlengkapan piknik kami.

"Heechul!" panggil seseorang. Di kejauhan tampak seorang namja yang tengah berdiri di depan mobil sedannya yang berwarna hitam mengkilat.

"Han Oppa!" Seru Heechul setengah berteriak. Dia mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri namja itu."Hehehe, annyeong oppa. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!" kata Heechul sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Ya, sudah setahun lamanya kita tidak bertemu, Heechul!" sapa Hangeng sambil tersenyum padanya. heechul membalas senyuman Hangeng.

"Apa termos itu berat? Sini oppa bawakan!" kata Hangeng sembari mengambil termos tersebut.

"Gumawo, oppa," jawab Heechul. Hangeng tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. Tangan kanan Hangeng menggenggam tangan kiri Heechul dan tangan kirinya menenteng termos tersebut. "Oppa…." Kata Heechul.

"Wae? Kau tak suka?" tanya Hangeng.

"Aniya! Aku senang sekali!" jawab Heechul. Dia membiarkan Hangeng menggenggam tangannya.

Hangeng menatap wajah Heechul, dia menatapnya lekat. Wajah itu tampak sedikit pucat. Apa Heechul baik-baik saja? Gumam hatinya.

"Oppa, aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah khawatir!" kata Heechul sambil tersenyum seolah mengetahui kekhawatiran Hangeng padanya.

Ya, selama ini yang mengetahui penyakit yang diderita oleh Heechul hanyalah Hangeng. Hangeng yang selalu menemaninya saat check up, yang akan menghiburnya saat dia harus mencui darahnya berulang kali. Menghiburnya dengan menemani dan memberikannya banyak perhatian karena Heechul tidak pernah memberitahukan penyakitnya pada Siwon. Dia tidak ingin Siwon histeris dan memaksanya untuk dirawat.

.

.

Siwon tidak pernah tahu dan Tidak Boleh Tahu tentang penyakit ini. Heechul ingin agar Siwon bahagia. Agar Siwon tidak menjadi orang yang payah sepertinya. Dia telah merebut Siwon sekali dan menghancurkan hidupnya.

Dia ingin agar Siwon menjalani hidupnya dengan baik bahkan nanti andai dia tidak terselamatkan. Siwon adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan dia jaga senyumnya. Dia akan pergi dengan cara yang sama, seperti sebelumnya dia menyembunyikan jati diri Siwon dengan rapih. Dia akan kembali berbohong mengatakan akan melakukan perjalanan jauh dengan Lee Soman Ajushi, seorang fotografer yang dia temui 3 tahun terakhir ini.

Dia sudah merancang apa yang akan dikatakan pada Siwon. Mian. Beribu ucapan itu tidak akan pernah cukup. Tapi sungguh, tidak mungkin Heechul jujur pada Siwon. Tidak. Waktu empat tahun miliknya semakin menipis. Dia ingin pergi tanpa meninggalkan beban apapun. Dia akan pergi meninggalkan semuanya. Salah satu cara untuk pergi tanpa bekas dari kehidupan mereka.

.

.

"Heechul apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Hangeng padanya. Heechul yang duduk di sampingnya tersenyum.

"Oppa, aku akan mengatakannya padamu saat aku siap!" jawab Heechul. Tiba-tiba dia melihat sesosok namja yang dikenalinya dengan sekali melihat saja. Dia mengangkat tangannya tinggi dan melambai.

Namja yang berada jauh disana berhenti dan melambai.

"Siwon, ya?" kata Hangeng.

"Ne!" jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum. Dia berusaha bangun dari duduknya namun tenaganya seolah habis. Dia diam dan tersenyum.

"Wajahmu pucat?" tanya Hangeng tiba-tiba.

"Udaranya sedikit panas!" kata Heechul sambil tersenyum. Dia berpegang pada tangan Hangeng dan berdiri.

"Oppa, disini!" panggilnya lagi. Namja tersebut berlari kearah mereka.

"Wah, kau kembali melakukannya dengan baik Heechul!" puji Donghae.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum pada Donghae.

"Iya, kamu sudah punya signal tersendiri untuk oppamu, ya?" kata Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja, unnie. Bahkan semakin lama semakin kuat!" kata Heechul sambil tersenyum jail.

Tidak lama kemudian sosok namja tadi semakin jelas terlihat. Benar-benar Siwon.

"Wah, mianne aku terlambat!" kata Siwon.

"Tidak apa," jawab Donghae.

"Oppa, mana hadiahku!" pinta Heechul tanpa basa basi. Siwon tersenyum padanya.

"Ini, untukmu!" kata Siwon sambil menunjukkan sebuah kotak perhiasan kecil. Heechul menatapnya kagum, sebuah jam tangan muncul saat dia membuka kotak tersebut.

"Oppa, gumawo! Aku senang sekali!" kata Heechul. Siwon tersenyum bahagia.

"Yak, sekarang bukalah kado dari kami!" kata Eunhyuk yang sudah tidak sabar menunjukkan hadiah miliknya.

"Ya, Siwon. Gara-gara kamu kami jadi tampak seperti orang yang terakhir membawakan hadiah untuknya!" kata Donghae sedikit sewot.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan membuka hadiah kalian!" kata Heechul penuh antusias.

"Ini untukmu!" kata Eunhyuk sembari mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kecil. Saat Heechul membukanya, dia tersenyum.

"Gumawo, unnie. Aku akan memakainya!" kata Heechul sambil mengeluarkan hiasan rambut yang indah dari Eunhyuk.

"Ini dariku!" kata Donghae. Sebuah kado yang berukuran besar.

"Apa itu? Jangan bilang kalau di dalamnya ada kado lagi!" kata Heechul.

"Ani, itu untukmu!" katanya sambil tersenyum. Donghae pernah memberikan Heechul sebuah kado yang didalamnya masih tersisa 10 bungkusan kado lainnya lagi. Dengan hadian yang berupa sebuah sepatu.

"Wah indah sekali oppa! Apa kalian membelinya disat yang bersamaan?" tanya Heechul. Semuanya tersenyum. Kecuali Hangeng.

"Ini dari Sungmin oppa. Mian dia tidak bisa menemuimu. Dia ada urusan mendadak di pulau," kata Donghae sambil menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan lain.

"Wah, indah sekali. Sungmin oppa memang seorang designer terbaik!" kata Heechul. Dia melirik ke tiga hadiah tersebut. Rupanya mereka sudah menentukannya bersama. Kecuali jam tangan kucing dari Siwon.

"Cukae! Heechul! Sekarang hadiah dariku!" kata Hangeng. Dia berdiri di depan Heechul dan menariknya untuk berdansa.

Siwon menatapnya tajam. Namun, sekarang adalah Ulang tahunnya Heechul. Dia bisa mentoleransinya. Sekali ini saja. Sekali ini. Sekali.

Heechul tersenyum tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi suara heli kopter. Dan hujan kelopak mawar pun turun. Keduanya mendongak ke langit yang kini tampak memerah. Donghae dan Eunhyuk tersenyum kagum. Siwon pun hanya tersenyum simpul. Hangeng memang seorang pangeran.

"Oppa, hujan mawar…." Gumam Heechul. Hangeng tersenyum.

"Hal yang kau inginkan juga bukan, Hujan Kelopak mawar. Sayangnya oppa bukan tuhan!" kata Hangeng sambil tersenyum. Heechul menggenggam tangannya erat. Heechul menatap Siwon.

"Oppa, sebelum aku pergi ada yang akan kuberikan padamu. Nanti jangan dulu pulang, ya?" pinta Heechul. Hangeng menatapnya keheranan.

Usai hujan kelopak mawar tersebut, Heechul tersenyum pada mereka semua. Dia meniup lilin dan membagikan kuenya

"Oh, iya. Mana Lee Soman ajushi?" tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"Dia sibuk, mempersiapkan peluncuran album fotonya lagi!" kata Heechul.

"Apa yang dia berikan padamu?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Sebuah kamera. Ini!" kata Heechul sambil menunjukkan sebuah kamera tua dari dalam tasnya. "Lee Soman ajushi memang baik. Dia bilang, aku mempunyai bakat di bidang fotografer." Kata Heechul sambil tersenyum pada mereka semua.

"Dia hanya ingin menjauhkanmu dariku!" kata Siwon sewot.

"Yah, apa maksud ucapanmu itu Siwon?" tanya Hangeng sambil meminum jus.

"Dia selalu menghubunginya ditengah malam atau pagi buta! Aku jadi sedikit mengkhawatirkannya!" kata Siwon.

"Aku kan professional oppa!" kata Heechul protes.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hangeng sedikit khawatir.

"Ya, aku sudah melarangnya ratusan kali! Tapi hasilnya nihil!" kata Siwon mengompori Hangeng.

"Ya, apa itu benar Heechul?" tanya Hangeng. Heechul hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mian, tapi aku benar-benar suka fotograpi!" kata Heechul. "Oppa…." Kata Heechul ragu. Dia memandang kearah kedua namja tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon. Hangeng hanya diam menyaksikan tanggapan yang diberikan oleh Siwon.

"Lee Soman ajushi, mengajakku dalam perjalanan keliling dunianya dan aku menyetujuinya…." Uca Heechul takut-takut.

"andwe! Oppa melarangmu!" kata Siwon setengah berdiri.

"Oppa, aku mau jadi seorang fotograper terkenal," rengek Heechul.

"Ini akan berbeda dengan hal yang selama ini dia lakukan padamu! Kau akan berada jauh dari oppa selama berbulan-bulan bahkan mungkin tahunan!" kata Siwon tidak ingin berpisah.

"Mian, oppa…. Pokoknya aku mau ikut…." Sela Heechul. Dia bersikukuh.

"Biarkan saja dia ikut…." Ucap Hangeng lemah. Dia mungkin sudah bisa memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya akan dilakukan oleh Heechul. Menjauh dari Siwon.

"Yah! Kau selalu memanjakannya!" kata Siwon sewot pada Hangeng.

"Ini hidupnya dia berhak menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri!" kata Hangeng.

"Benar! Lagi pula aku pergi bersama Lee Soman ajushi! Aku baik-baik saja! Pokoknya aku mau ikut!" kata Heechul bersikukuh.

Siwon menatap adiknya dalam. Heechul memasang wajah serius.

"Wae? Apa kau ingin menjauh dariku? Oppa sedikt khawatir kau tidak akan pulang lagi. Tidak akan kembali padaku, Kim Heechul" keluh Siwon.

Mendengarnya Heechul hanya tersenyum.

"Mian, oppa…. Aku sudah memutuskannya…..Aku akan pergi setelah pertunangan Hangeng Oppa dengan Victoria Unnie!" kata Heechul. "Aku akan pergi…." kata Heechul menjauh dari mereka semua. Menjauh dari kalian mencari akhir yang tepat untukku sendiri. Mianne, mianada.

Heechul menghapus air matanya yang mengalir. Siwon mendekat ke arah Heechul. Dia melihat adiknya menghapus air matanya sendirian. Dia merasa sedih. Dia tidak ingin berpisah dengannya.

"Heechul, mianne. Oppa tidak bermaksud untuk menghancurkan mimpimu. Hanya saja oppa…. Oppa tidak ingin berpisah denganmu! Oppa hanya memilikimu saja! Begitu juga denganmu… hanya oppa keluargamu, Heechul…. Oppa tidak ingin kau pergi…." Kata Siwon lembut. Heechul berbalik wajahnya memerah menahan air mata.

"Oppa…. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu tapi sungguh…. Ini jalan yang terbaik untukku. Aku tidak pandai sepertimu. Aku hanya bisa memotret. Duniaku. Kumohon, biarkan aku pergi…." Kata Heechul sambil memeluk Siwon.

"Oppa menyayangimu. Jangan menangis lagi…." Pinta Siwon sambil menatap lekat wajah adiknya tersebut. Dia menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi adiknya tercinta.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal disini…. Bersama denganku selamanya…." Gumam Siwon.

"Oppa, kaulah rumahku!" isak Heechul sambil memeluk erat Siwon.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Jangan lupa Review ne! Update kilat nih!

Gumawo buat yang dah ngikutin ni story! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Hehehe, mian. Aku mau meninggalkan My Cinderella hyungnya dulu. Stuck kehabisan Ilham.

Focus ma yang satu ini dulu. Ok.

FF-Sunflower.

Ve, Bertahanlah. Mars atau Mike, Mianne. Aku masih menyukai kalian berdua tidak apakan? Ceritanya beda kok ga sama dengan 'Golden Memory'. Hanya idenya saja yang sama.

So, this is the continuity of Sunflower. Bunga yang menatap tegak lurus pada matahari. Kadang tampak menantang dan menentang matahari. Dengan warna kuningnya yang mempesona.

So, everyone, this is My Love Story….. Enjoy it

.

.

Rumah adalah sebuah tempat dimana kita akan pulang. Tempat menyandarkan semua keluh kesah. Tempat berlindung dan rumah adalah tempat aku dan kamu menghabiskan masa kita dengan semua harapan dan kebahagiaan.

Benarkan? Rumah adalah tempat ternyaman dan terindah, bukan hanya sebatas bangunan. Home, you are my home, not the building_the House. Tempat terindahku_My Home.

.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal disini…. Bersama denganku selamanya…." Gumam Siwon.

"Oppa, kaulah rumahku!" isak Heechul sambil memeluk erat Siwon.

.

Heechul tersenyum sambil menatap buku diarynya. Aku akan menyerahkannya padamu. Kuharap kau mengerti. Mianne… mianada…. Sejuta kali ku ucapkan pun tentunya hal itu tidak akan pernah cukup untukmu.

.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Heechul segera menutup buku tersebut. Dia membukakan pintu kamarnya. Tampak Siwon menatapnya, dia kemudian tersenyum.

"Wae?" tanya Heechul.

"Akhirnya, Oppa berhasil!" teriak Siwon. Heechul tersenyum mendengarnya. Siwon memeluknya, "Berkat kamu, Heechullie. Kim Kibum yang oppa cintai menerima oppa," kata Siwon. Mendengarnya. Heechul terdiam, senyumnya lenyap seketika. Siwon yang tengah memeluknya melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Heechul. "Wae?" tanya Siwon.

Heechul menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum.

"Cih, kenapa kau tidak melakukannya sejak dulu," kata Heechul. Mencoba tersenyum.

"Oppakan tidak tahu dia akan menerima pernyataan cinta oppa. Lagi pula kau tahukan, dia anak orang kaya." Kata Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Kau pun orang yang sangat kaya raya, oppa," kata Heechul.

"Gumawo," jawab Siwon sambil mengusap kepala adiknya tersebut. "Akh! Baiklah, oppa akan berangkat ke kafe dulu," kata Siwon berpamitan. Dia keluar sambil bersiul riang.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Heechul mematung sendirian. Dia memegangi jantungnya yang terasa sakit.

"Oppa…. Oppa…." Isaknya.

.

.

.

Tan Corp.

Sebuah pintu terbuka, tampak seorang namja yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Yeoja yang menyelinap masuk tersebut menghampirinya perlahan. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menutup mata namja tersebut dari belakang.

"Heechullie, jangan main-main denganku," terkanya. Si gadis terkejut dengan perkataan namja tersebut.

"Heechullie?" tanyanya tidak suka. Namja tersebut segera berbalik dan terkejut melihat yeoja yang dibelakangnya bukanlah Heechul.

"Victoria, sedang apa disini?" tanya Hangeng. Dia begitu terkejut melihat tunanganya, Victoria.

"Kau kenapa, eoh?! Aku itu tunanganmu! Apa aku tidak boleh menemuimu?!" katanya kesal.

Hangeng cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan Victoria. Mereka memang telah dijodohkan sejak kecil. Hangeng dan Victoria pertama kali mengetahui pertunangan mereka saat keduanya sama-sama berusia 10 tahun.

Saat itu Hangeng, tidak menolak ataupun membantah keputusan kedua orang tuanya. Dia menyukai Victoria yang manis dan manja. Sedangkan Victoria, dia merasa bahagia dan senang. dia bisa memiliki orang yang sangat dicintainya. Namun, sejak mereka berusia 17 tahun sikap Hangeng padanya berubah menjadi dingin.

"Oppa, siapa Heechullie itu?" tanya Victoria pada Hangeng.

Hangeng hanya bisa menarik nafas berat. Dia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari hadapan Victoria.

"Um, Victoria…. Sebentar lagi, oppa ada meeting jadi bisakah kau menunggu oppa diluar?" tanya Hangeng mencari-cari alasan.

"Oppa selalu saja mencari-cari alasan untuk menjauhiku," kata Victoria sedih. "Kau tidak suka padaku ya, oppa?" tanya Victoria.

"A… ani… bukan begitu…." Hangeng sedikit kesulitan menjelaskan semua perasaannya.

"Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Victoria senang. Dia memeluk erat Hangeng.

"Lepaskan!" kata HAngeng tidak menyukai keadaan mereka sekarang. "Vic, lepaskan…." Kata Hangeng.

Namun, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Hangeng terbuka. Hangeng segera berdiri dan melepaskan pelukan Victoria.

"Heechul!" ucapnya.

"Mi… miane…. Aku akan menemuimu lagi," kata Heechul sembari menutup kembali pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Chullie!" panggil Hangeng. Victori yang tengah berdiri disana terkejut jadi yeoja tadi itu 'Heechullie'.

"Oppa, kau mau kemana?" tanya Victoria manja sembari menahan Hangeng.

"Kita bertemu lagi nanti." Ucap Hangeng sembari melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Tampak Heechul tengah berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Oppa!" panggil Victoria. Hangneg tidak memperdulikannya. Dia pun berkecak pinggang, dan menatap Heechul.

"Masuklah, urusanku dengan Victoria sudah selesai," kata Hangeng.

"Ani… aku akan menunggu saja. Silahkan kalian lanjutkan percakapan kalian," kata Heechul sedikit kaku.

"Oppa!" panggil Victoria. Hangeng berbalik dia menarik Victoria. Memeluknya singkat dan tersenyum.

"Sekarang pulanglah!" kata Hangeng. Victori mematung akibat perlakuan Hangeng tersebut.

"Masuklah," ajak Hangeng sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Heechul.

"Ne," jawab Heechul. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Hangeng. Tidak lupa Hangeng mengunci pintu ruangannya, dia berjaga-jaga bila Victoria masuk menyerobot ke dalam.

Diluar ruangan Victoria yang tersadar, menatap sekelilingnya.

"Oppa! Heechul! Buka pintunya! Buka!" teriaknya.

.

.

.

Heechul duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan kerja Hangeng tersebut.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Hangeng.

"Aku tidak akan lama, oppa. Ada yang ingin aku berikan padamu!" kata Heechul sambil menatap Hangeng.

Hangeng duduk di depan Heechul. Dia menatap sebuah benda yang dikeluarkan oleh Heechul sebuah buku diary yang tebal.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hangeng.

"Ini buku harian yang dulu kami sering isi bersama," jawab Heechul. "In I buku diary milik, Siwon oppa. Namn, kami berdua selalu mengisinya bersama. Tolong kau berikan ini padanya," kata Heechul.

"Aku tidak mau!" jawab Hangeng.

"Oppa, mulai sekarang kami akan memulai jalan hidup kami masing-masing. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya tersesat lebih jauh lagi. To…" tangan Heechul beretar. "Tolong, pertemukan Siwon oppa dengan keluarganya. Aku mohon padamu," kata Heechul.

"Kenapa tidak kau sendiri yang menje;laskannya pada Siwon," kata Hangeng.

"Aku… aku tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup besar. Aku…. Aku takut. Takut Siwon oppa akan membenciku," kata Heechul sambil menatap Hangeng.

"…." Hangeng terdiam.

"KUmohon. Bawa Siwon oppa kembali ke keluarga Choi!"

.

.

.

The Luckiest Café

Siwon yang tengah bersemangat untuk membereskan setiap meja yang ada di café. Dia mengelap meja-meja tersebut sambil terus bersenandung.

"Kau bahagia sekali Siwon-ah?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ne, aku sangat gembira sekali, Hyukkie!" ucap Siwon sambil terus memasang senyum manisnya.

"Bagus teruslah seperti itu selama melayani para tamu. Senyummu yang berMega Watt," puji Eunhyuk. Siwon yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh geli.

"Siwon-ah, kau ada disana?" tanya Donghae sembari keluar dari ruangannya.

"Ne, waeyo hyung?" tanya Siwon.

"Bagaimana rencana kita?" tanya Donghae.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mengajak Kibum untuk makan malam disini besok," kata Siwon sambil menatap donghae.

"Oh, pacar barumu itu ya? Yeoja yang manis dan imut tersebut," sindir Eunhyuk.

"Ne, Hyukkie!" jawab Sieon penuh semangat.

"Apa dongsaengmu akan kau ajak juga?" tanya Eunhyuk. Siwon tampak berpikir sejenak. Dia lupa menanyakan kegiatan Heechul sekarang. Heechul lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Lee Soman Ajushi.

"Entahlah aku belum menanyakannya." Kata Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Bocah ini, mentang-mentang sudah mempunyai yeoja chingu sampai lupa dia pada dongsaengnya sendiri?!" Sindir Donghae.

"Mian hyung. Aku benar-benar lupa untuk bertanya padanya," kata Siwon membela diri.

"Baiklah, kira-kira siapa lagi yang akan datang kesini?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae.

"Acara makan malam yang sederhana. Aku mengumpulkan Hangneg, Victoria, Si Choi," kata Donghae.

"Oh, sungmin, ya? Dia sudah lama berada di paris. Memangnya dia kan kemari?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Iya," jawab Donghae.

"Huh, aku membenci mereka," gerutu Eunhyuk.

"Yah, Hyukkie! Jangan mendendam pada orang lo itu dosa," kata Siwon memotong percakapan mereka.

"Aku memang benar-benar membenci kedua pasang orang tersebut! Cih, gaya tuan mudanya itu menyebalkan!" kata Eunhyuk.

"Kau kenapa lagi chagiya," rayu Donghae.

"Aku malas membicarakan mereka. Siapa lagi yang akan kita undang?" tanya Eunhyuk mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Heechul, Lee Soman. Semuanya ada delapan orang," kata Donghae.

"Baiklah, bagus juga." Kata Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan mengajak Kibum. Apakah kalian juga sudah menghitungnya?" tanya Siwon.

"Tentu saja. Termasuk Kim Kibum," kata Donghae.

"Akh! Lihat wajahnya yang merona tersebut. Kau benar-benar menyukainya?" goda Eunhyuk.

"Manisnya," kata Donghae sambil mengacak rambut Siwon.

"Akh! Sudahlah kalian berdua ini," kata Siwon sambil menutupi kedua wajahnya. "Aku kebelakang dulu," kata Siwon sambil meninggalkan keduanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Panjang umur!" kata eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

"Unnie! Kalian sibuk sekali. Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak semuanya sudah selesai," kata Donghae.

"Kau menjemput, Siwon?" tanya Eunhyuk. Heechul hanya menganggukkan tangannya. "Dia ada didalam. Oh, iya. Besok kami ada rencana untuk makanmalam bersama. Apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Emm, aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang." Jawab Heechul.

"Klo Tuan Lee bagaimana?" tanya Donghae.

"Kami berdua akan pergi bersama," jawab Heechul.

"Aku panggilkan Siwon dulu," kata Donghae. Dia pun segera ke belakang meninggalkan dua yeoja tersebut.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Eunhyuk. Heechul terkejut.

"Ani…. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja udara diluar begitu dingin," ucap Heechul. Donghae dan Siwon menghampiri kedua yeoja tersebut.

"Kalau begitu pakailah mantelku!" kata eunhyuk.

"Aku juga membawanya," kata Heechul sambil menunjukan mantel yang ada ditangannya.

"Yah, kelian sedang berbincang apa?" tanya Donghae.

"Ini, dia tidak memakai mantelnya padahal udara begitu dingin," kata Eunhyuk. Siwon yang mendengarnya menggenggam tangan Heechul. Tangannya terasa dingin. Dia menatap wajah Heechul yang pucat dan berkeringat.

"Kau pucat. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Siwon.

"Ani…. Aku hanya kedinginan. Ayo, kita pulang!" ajak Heechul pada Siwon.

"Pulanglah, sebelum udara semakin dingin!" kata Donghae.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu, Hyung! Hyukkie!" kata Siwon berpamitan.

"Kami, pulang, unnie! Oppa!" kata Heechul ikut berpamitan.

"Hati-hati dijalan!" kata Donghae.

"Jangan lupa pakai mantelnya," kata Eunhyuk menambahkan.

Keduanya keluar dari café dan berjalan beriringan.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan tidak satu orang pun yang memulai pembicaraan. Siwon menatap langkah Heechul yang terhuyung.

"Heechul?" panggil Siwon. Heechul diam saja. "Heechul!" panggil Siwon sedikit lebih keras.

"Ne?" jawab Heechul sambil menatap wajah Siwon.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Siwon.

"Ani, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum. Dia melangkahkan kakinya. Siwon merasa begitu kesepian biasanya mereka selalu bercanda tawa bersama.

"Kim Heechul!" panggil Siwon. Heechul menghentingkan langkah kakinya. Siwon menghampirinya dan memeluk dongsaengnya tersebut.

"Oppa?" tanya Heechul keheranan.

"Dingin sekali. Begini terassa lebih hangat!" kata Siwon sambil mempererat pelukannya. Heechul tersenyum. Pelukan Siwon menghangatkan tubuhnya yang terasa dingin dan kaku.

"Ne, rasanya hangat," ujar Heechul. Entah berapa lama mereka berdua berpelukan. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara detak jantung mereka.

"Oppa, ayo pulang!" ajak Heechul.

"Ne!" jawab Siwon sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menatap wajah Heechul yang pucat. Dia meraih tangan Heechul yang ada di depannya.

"Hmmm," Heechul hanya tersenyum. Siwon pun tersenyum. Mereka pulang sambil bergandeng tangan dan dalam kesunyian masing-masing.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Siwon menggeliat manja dari sofa yang merupakan tempat peraduannya. Dia menatap sekeliling ruangan. Dia melihat Heechul tengah menikmati sarapan miliknya.

"Heechul!" panggil Siwon. Heechul menatapnya.

"Oppa, kau sudah bangun. Aku akan berangkat sore ini bersama Lee Soman ajushi. Aku akan membereskan dan mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan kami bawa." Kata Heechul.

"Apa kau akan pulang sore ini?" tanya Siwon.

"Ne, tentu saja. Aku belum packing," jawab Heechul.

"Baiklah, nanti jangan lupa. Aku ingin kita makan siang sama-sama," kata Siwon. Heechul menatap Siwon, tidak biasanya Siwon meminta mereka untuk sarapan bersama.

"Ne, tentu saja," jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum. "Akh! Sudah jam segini. Aku berangkat dulu, oppa!" kata Heechul pamitan. Dia menyimpan gelas dan piring miliknya di bak cuci.

"Yah, kenapa kau menaruhnya disana?" tanya Siwon.

"Giliranmu, oppa." Kata Heechul sambil tersenyum. "Aku berangkat dulu, ne!" kata Heechul sambil mencium pipi Siwon. Dia merasakan hatinya berdegbar hebat. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dan bergegas meraih tas dan sepatu miliknya. Meninggalkan Siwon yang mematung di sana.

Perlahan Siwon menggerakkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipinya yang tadi dicium oleh Heechul. Meski sebentar dia merasa wajahnya sedikit memanas dan hatinya bergetar.

"Aniya, dia dongsaengku. Jangan gila, Siwon!" kata Siwon sambil duduk di ruangan yang sepi tersebut.

.

.

.

Di kampus,

Siwon sambil terus mengembangkan senyumnya datang menghampiri seorang yeoja yang tengah duduk sendiri di bangku taman.

"Kibummie!" panggil Siwon. Yang dipanggil berbalik dan tersenyum menatap Siwon.

"Oppa, selamat pagi!" sapa Kibum sambil menunduk malu.

"Pagi, umm ini untukmu," kata Siwon sambil menyerahkan sebuah buket bunga mawar.

"Gumawo, Siwonnie. Apa kau akan menjemputku sore ini?" tanya Kibum.

"Ne, aku akan menjemputmu," kata Siwon sambil tersenyum. Keduanya duduk di kursi taman berdua.

.

.

.

Di toko bunga.

"Oppa, sedang apa? Bukankah kau sudah membelikan aku buket yang indah!" kata seorang yeoja.

"Ku pikir aku juga akan membelikan satu buket bunga lainnya untuk Heechul," ucapnya.

"Yah, oppa! Kau itu tunanganku tapi kenapa kepalamu dipenuhi oleh yeoja genit itu!" ucapnya tidak senang.

"Sudahlah, ini cuma hadiah kecil!" kata Hangeng.

Victori yang mendengarnya hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia segera mengikuti langkah Hangeng keluar dari toko bunga tersebut.

"Oppa, benarkan hari ini kau akan memperkenalkanku pada teman-temanmu?" tanya Victoria.

"Ne, tentu saja. Jam delapan malam oppa akan menjemputmu," kata Hangeng.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita makan siang bersama," ajak Victoria. Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju menuju sebuah restaurant terkenal.

Keduanya turun dari mobil. Victori segera menarik Hangeng dan memilih sebuah meja dipojok ruangan. Keduanya duduk disana. Mereka memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan. Pandangan Hangeng tertuju pada seorang yeoja yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Bukanka itu Heechul?" tanya Hangeng. Saat itu dia melihat Heechul tengah duduk bersama dengan seorang lelaki paruh baya.

"Oppa, itukan Tuan Lee Soman. Ayo, kita beri salam!" ajak Victoria. "Akh! Yeoja itu." Pekikknya saat dia melihat Heechul ada disana.

"Bangunlah, bukannya kita akan member salam pada Tuan Lee Soman!" ajak Hangeng.

Victoria dengan ragu mengikuti Hangeng dan menghampiri meja Tuan Lee Soman.

"Annyeong, Tuan Lee Soman!" sapa Hangeng dan Victoria. Tuan Lee Soman dan Heechul menatap keduanya.

"Oppa, Victoria!" kata Heechul.

"Tuan dan Calon Nyonya Tan!" sapa Tuan Lee Soman.

.

.

.

Siang harinya, Siwon bergegas pulangke rumah. Dia mengetuk pintu rumah mereka namun tidak ada jawaban. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke tempat surat dimana dia dan Heechul biasa menyimpan kunci rumah mereka. Siwon tidak menemukan apapun didalamnya. Dia pun mendorong pintu rumahnya perlahan. Dia masuk dan menemukan Heechul yang tengah termenung.

"Heechul… Heechul… Kim Heechul!" panggilnya. Heechul yangterkejut memandang Siwon.

"Oppa! Kau mengejutkanku!" kata Heechul sambil tersenytum.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Siwon.

"Ani, aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa," jawab Heechul. Siwon menatap dongsaengnya. Dia pun melihat sebuah buket mawar yang besar.

"Itu dari siapa?" tanya Siwon.

"Han oppa," jawab Heechul. Siwon menatapnmya tidak percaya.

"Kau jangan sampai terayu olehnya. Dia itu," kata Siwon yang langsung dipotong oleh Heechul.

"Orang kaya raya. Pebisnis yang suka main-main. Calon suami, Victoria unnie." Kata Heechul sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Kau sudah tahukan? Oppa hanya khawatir," kata Siwon. Heechul yang tiba-tiba merasa jengkel bangkit.

"Tidak perlu oppa ingatkanpun aku tahu siapa diriku!" kata Heechul ketus.

Siwon terkejut mendengar ucapannya. Tidak biasanya Heechul membantah perkataannya.

"Heechul kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku lelah! Aku mau tidur saja!" kata Heechul sembari melewati Siwon.

"Heechul makan siangmu?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku sudah kenyang!" jawab Heechul tanpa membalikkan wajahnya.

Siwon kebingungan dengan sikap dan tingkah Heechul akhir-akhir ini yang tampak menjauh dari dirinya. Terdengar suara pintu kamar yang ditutup dengan keras. Siwon hanya menarik nafas dalam.

"Heechul sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Katakanlah sesuatu pada oppa?" gumam Siwon yang kembali mematung di dapur.

.

.

.

TBC

Update KIlat.

Thaks buat yang sudah review and dorong 'thor buat nyelesaiain ni FF.

Baru ILHAM yang kembali. Tanpa FEEl sedikit menyebalkan.


	7. Chapter 7

Yak, semakin menuju akhir,

Ayolah, mana reviewnya. Thor tau kok kalian agak ill feel dengan cerita inikan? TT

Whatever, baiklah next scene.

.

.

.

"Itu dari siapa?" tanya Siwon.

"Han oppa," jawab Heechul. Siwon menatapnmya tidak percaya.

"Kau jangan sampai terayu olehnya. Dia itu," kata Siwon yang langsung dipotong oleh Heechul.

"Orang kaya raya. Pebisnis yang suka main-main. Calon suami, Victoria unnie." Kata Heechul sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Kau sudah tahukan? Oppa hanya khawatir," kata Siwon. Heechul yang tiba-tiba merasa jengkel bangkit.

"Tidak perlu oppa ingatkan pun aku tahu siapa diriku!" kata Heechul ketus.

Siwon terkejut mendengar ucapannya. Tidak biasanya Heechul membantah perkataannya.

"Heechul kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku lelah! Aku mau tidur saja!" kata Heechul sembari melewati Siwon.

"Heechul makan siangmu?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku sudah kenyang!" jawab Heechul tanpa membalikkan wajahnya.

Siwon kebingungan dengan sikap dan tingkah Heechul akhir-akhir ini yang tampak menjauh dari dirinya. Terdengar suara pintu kamar yang ditutup dengan keras. Siwon hanya menarik nafas dalam.

"Heechul sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Katakanlah sesuatu pada oppa?" gumam Siwon yang kembali mematung di dapur.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Heechul perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan penuh dengan keringat. Dia berusaha bangkit dan mendekati meja yang ada di sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya.

Bruk!

Lututnya membentur lantai yang dingin. Dia semakin mengacak-acak isi laci tersebut. Dia mencari-cari sesuatu di dalamnya kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa pil dan menelannya. Mendudukkan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas di lantai. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dan mulai terisak.

"Oppa…. Oppa… I'm dying," isaknya lirih.

.

.

.

Sedangkan diluar kamar, Siwon tengah duduk di ruang tamu. Dia menatap jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Dia meraih telpon rumahnya.

"Annyeong, Bummie. Mianne, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Aniya, aku akan datang namun sedikit terlambat. Aku akan mengantar Heechul ke studio terlebih dahulu. Ne, arra. Kita bertemu di café." Ujar Siwon sambil menetup sambungan telponnya.

Dengan sedikit ragu dia mengatuk pintu kamar Heechul.

"Heechul! Kau ada disanakan? Oppa sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu. Oppa, mohon keluarlah. Maafkan oppa yang tidak memahamimu," ucapnya lirih. Dia merasa begitu sesak seolah sebuah batu besar tengah menghimpit dadanya.

Klek!

Heechul melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Dia mengenakan jaket hitam dan menggendong tas merah. Dia menatap Siwon dan tersenyum. Siwon pun balas tersenyum padanya.

"Mianne, aku hanya sedikit kesal," kata Heechul.

"Ne. Maafkanlah oppa, Heechul," kata Siwon sambil memeluk dongsaengnya tersebut.

Heechul balas memeluk Siwon. Rasanya dia akan segera menangis keras seperti anak kecil jika dia tidak menjauhkan badannya.

"Oppa, kau apa-apaan sih! Sesak tahu!" kata Heechul. Siwon melepaskan pelukannya. "Mana makanannya? Aku lapar!" kata Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Kajja, oppa juga sudah lapar," kata Siwon sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke meja makan.

Heechul duduk dan melihat Siwon. Dia tersenyum. Dan segera mengambil makan malamnya.

"Oppa, apa kau tadi siang belum makan?" tanya Heechul saat dia melihat wajah Siwon yang pucat.

"Ne, bagaimana oppa bisa makan jika kau saja tidak makan. Kau bisa membuat oppamu ini sakit." Kata Siwon menjelaskan secara blak-blakan.

"Oppa, kau tidak marah lagi padakukan?" tanya Heechul.

"Ani, bagaimana oppa bisa marah padamu. Oppa terlalu menyanyangimu," ucapnya mantap sambil menatap lurus Heechul. Heechul pun tersenyum.

"Aku bahagia. Aku pun menyayangimu," jawab Heechul. Ucapan itu membuat mata Siwon membulat dan dia menutupi rasa terkejutnya dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kapan oppa akan ke café?" tanya Heechul.

"Setelah mengantarkanmu ke studio," jawab Siwon. Mendengarnya Heechul tersenyum.

"Siapa saja yang akan datang ke sana?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"Eunhae, Sibum,…." Mendengar penjelasan Siwon. Heechul tertawa, "Wae? Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Siwon.

"Istilah apa itu?" tanyanya pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ituka singkatan nama-nama orang yang akan hadir. Sungmin dan Yoona, Hangeng dan Victoria juga hadir," kata Siwon sedikit tidak suka. Heechul terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum. Siwon yang melihatnya diam saja. Dia sedikit ragu.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Siwon pada Heechul. Heechul menatapnya keheranan.

"Apa maksudmu, oppa?" tanya Heechul.

"Apa kau menyukai Hangeng. Meskipun dia sudah bertunangan?" tanya Siwon.

Heechul terdiam. Dia menduga bahwa Siwon mengira dia jatuh cinta pada HAngeng. Dia menarik nafas dalam.

"Ne, aku sangat menyukainya, oppa." Jawab Heechul penuh kesungguhan. Mendengar jawaban dari Heechul tersebut Siwon terkejut sampai-sampai dia menjatuhkan sendoknya.

"Oppa, kau kenapa?" tanya Heechul.

"KAu…. Kau menyukainya…" ulang Siwon.

"Ne, tapi tidak sebesar rasa sayangku padamu, oppa" jawab Heechul sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Mendengarnya Siwon merasa malu seolah-olah seseorang tengah mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"NE, oppa pun menyayangimu, amat sangat." Kata Siwon sambil mengambil gelasnya.

"Apa lebih dari Kibum?" tanya Heechul gugup. Say yes please, harapnya.

"Ne, lebih dari Kibum. Kau kan dongsaeng kesayangan oppa," kata Siwon. Mendengar jawaban Siwon tersebut membuat Heechul terdiam. Heechul pun mengambil gelas miliknya. Kemudian bangkit dan membereskan meja makan. Siwon membawa gelas dan piringnya untuk dicuci.

"Biar nanti, oppa cuci setelah pulang dari café," kata Siwon.

"Tidak akan lama, jika oppa takut terlambat sebaiknya berangkat saja sekarang," kata Heechul kesal. Siwon pun kembali duduk di kursi. Dia lebih baik menunggu dongsaengnya. Dia menarik nafas berat.

"Dia akan kembali berangkat, berapa lama perjalanannya kali ini?" gumam Siwon. Dia tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

"Oppa…." Panggil Heechul yang sudah selesai mencuci piring. Dia menghampiri Siwon yang tengah termenung. "Oppa…. Oppa…." Panggilnya lagi. "Siwonnie!" katanya setengah berteriak.

"Aish! Kau mengagetkanku saja," kata Siwon. Dia menatap Heechul yang telah siap. "Kajja, oppa akan mengantarmu dulu ke studio!" kata Siwon sambil menggandeng tangan Heechul. Heechul menatapnya tidak percaya.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan. Siwon berjalan di depan Heechul. Heechul yang ada dibelakangnya hanya dapat melihat sosok Siwon. Dia mengulurkan tangannya hendak memegang pundak Siwon namun diurungkannya saat dia merasa kepalanya terasa berat dan pandangannya meremang.

"Heechul kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon.

"Ani, sepertinya kakiku sedikit lelah." Jawab Heechul. Siwon menatapnya. Dia berjongkok di depan Heechul.

"Naiklah!" kata Siwon.

"Ani! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi oppa," kata Heechul sambil tersipu malu.

"Memang bukan. Makanya naiklah!" kata Siwon.

"Tidak mau!" kata Heechul. Siwon mendekatkan badannya dan menarik paksa Heechul. Hingga akhirnya kini Heechul ada dalam gendongannya.

"Oppa, apa kau tidak merasa berat?" tanya Heechul malu.

"Ani, kau malahan amat ringan. Seperti bulu. Aish, apa aku kurang memberimu makan?" gurau Siwon.

"Apa maksudmu," kata Heechul kesal sambil memukul kepala Siwon perlahan.

"Yak! Sudahlah. Sebentar lagi sampai di halte bis," kata Siwon. Heechul mempererat pelukannya.

"Oppa, kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?" gumam Heechul.

"Karena kau dongsaengku," jawab Siwon santai.

"Kalau aku bukan dongsaengmu? Apa kau akan menyayangiku, oppa?" tanya Heechul ragu. Dia berusaha untuk menenangkan hatinya.

"Mungkin tidak," jawab Siwon. "Hei, kenapa diam?" tanya Siwon.

"Ani," jawab Heechul lemas. Dia merasa sebuah penolakan yang diberikan oleh Siwon.

"Hei, dengarlah! Oppa, mungkin tidak akan menyayangimu. Tapi… mungkin oppa akan jatuh cinta padamu, Chullie," kata Siwon. Mendengar perkataan Siwon membuat hati Heechul berdebar. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik pundak Siwon

"Wae?" tanya Siwon.

"Dingin sekali…." Jawab Heechul sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Ne," jawab Siwon.

Baru saja mereka melangkahkan kaki, terdengar bunyi suara klakson mobil. Membuat keduannya berbalik.

"Tuan Lee!" kata Heechul. Siwon menatap lelaki paruh baya tersebut. Dia tersenyum begitu tulus.

"Masuklah!" ajaknya. Kedua orang itu pun masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mian dikit-dikit aja ya.


	8. Chapter 8

Ga bakalan banyak omong. Silahkan baca!

.

.

.

"Oppa, sampai jumpa bulan depan," kata Heechul. Mendengarnya Siwon hanya tesenyum.

"Hati-hatilah selama disana? Tuan Lee, kumohon jaga dongsaengku ini," kata Siwon. Mendengarnya Heechul tertawa geli. Siwon sama sekali tidak pernah bosan untuk mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Heechul akan kujaga dengan baik," kata Tuan Lee.

"Siwonnie!" panggil seseorang. Siwon berbalik dan melihat Kibum berlari kearahnya. Siwon menunjukkan senyumnya. Heechul mencoba tersenyum. Dia menatap Kibum, orang yang telah mencuri Siwon dari sisinya.

"Hallo, unnie!" sapa Heechul.

"Hallo Heechul," jawab Kibum. "Kamu berangkat malam ini?" tanya Kibum.

"NE," jawabnya, "Oh iya. Tolong jaga oppaku ini ya," canda Heechul.

"Yah apa yang kau katakan!" kata Siwon sebal.

"Oppa, kajja"ajak Kibum sembari menggandeng tangan Siwon. Heechul yang melihatnya hanya membuang muka.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa ajushi. Heechul," kata Siwon. Heechul hanya tersenyum simpul. Kemudian Tuan Lee kembali mengemudikan kendaraannya.

"Kamu tampak sedih, Heechul. Waeyo?" tanya Tuan Lee. Heechul mencoba tersenyum.

"Ani, ajushi. Kali ini kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Heechul.

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat yang sangat special. Kampung halamanku," jawab Lee Soman. Mendengarnya Heechul tersenyum.

"Akh, sungguh menyenangkan. Aku juga ingin ke kampung halamanku," kata Heechul antusias.

"Dimana kampung halamanmu?" tanya Lee Soman.

"Tempat yang sangat indah, penuh dengan bunga matahari yang setiap tahun bermekaran. Aku…" jawab Heechul, dia termenung, "Aku dan Kakekku selalu menanam bunga matahari," jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Siwon?" tanya Lee Soman.

"Setiap tahun, dia akan ke panti asuhan, lalu…. Aku lupa," jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum. "Seberapa jauh perjalanan kita?" tanya Heechul mengalihkan operhatiannya.

"Sangat. Sekarang tidurlah!" kata Lee Soman. Heechul pun menutup kedua matanya.

.

.

.

Heechul menatap sekeliling tempat yang mereka tuju saat itu.

"Waeyo? Apa kau mengenal tempat ini?" tanya Tuan Lee Soman. Heechul diam saja. Kemudian dengan wajah yang tertunduk dan setengah bergumam Heechul berkata.

"Ne, ini adalah kampung halamanku,"

"Kenapa kau tampak begitu sedih?" tanya Tuan Lee.

"Entahlah, aku merasa sedikit…. Blue," jawab Heechul.

"Baik, tunggulah disini? aku akan membeli sesuatu," kata Tuan Lee sambil menghampiri sebuah toko bunga. Heechul menunggunya.

Tuan Lee kembali dengan membawa sebuah buket mawar merah. Heechul tidak banyak bicara. Mereka kemudian check in di sebuah hotel berbintang. Usai makan siang, Tuan Lee keluar entah kemana. Heechul yang kala itu diam di kamar melihat sebuah dompet tergeletak. Dia yakin bahwa dompet itu milik Tuan Lee. Dia membuka dompet tersebut perlahan.

"Umma….." gumamnya.

.

.

.

Tiga minggu telah berlalu, Siwon kembali mengulangi harinya yang sepi. Dia membuka pintu rumahnya dan bergumam

"Aku pulang," Dia menatap sekelilingnya. Ruangan tempatnya kini berdiri tampak begitu besar dan gelap.

"Heechul…." Gumamnya lagi.

.

.

.

"Ya, tolong kalian atur agar modelnya telah siap dengan gaun-gaun tersebut!" teriak Tuan Lee. Heechul yang menjadi asistennya hanya berdiri dan melihat bagaimana Tuan Lee memotret para model tersebut.

"Heechul! Heechul!" panggil Tuan Lee membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Akh! Ne, ajushi!" tanya Heechul.

"Bawa kamera no. 3 itu kemari," perintahnya. Dengan cekatan Hechul meraih kamera tersebut dan memberikannya pada Tuan Lee.

"Terima kasih," jawab Tuan Lee. Heechul kembali duduk terdiam. Dia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil handpon miliknya. Hal ini terasa membosankan, menunggu Tuan Lee menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Menyebut nama Tuan Lee membuatnya teringat akan foto yang ditemukan olehnya dalam dompet milik Tuan Lee.

"Appa," gumam Heechul.

Klek!

Heechul berbalik dan menatap Tuan Lee yang kembali mengambil gambarnya.

"Ajushi apa yang anda lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Tersenyumlah, Heechullie!" kata Tuan Lee. Heechul pun tersenyum. Tuan Lee kembali mengambil gambar Heechul.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depan rumah yang tampak asri. Keluarlah dua sejoli yang tersenyum dan bergembira.

"Thanks, Bummie! Sudah mengantarku pulang," kata Siwon.

"Ne, oppa," jawab Kibum. Keduanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Kibum mendekat kearah Siwon. Siwon menatap yeoja yang dicintainya tersebut.

.

Heechul menelusuri jalanana yang sepi. Di pertigaan sebuah jalan dia berhenti sejenak. Menatap arah yang akan ditujunya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kanan. Hingga di ujung jalan, dia menghentikan langkah kakinya. Menatap sebuah pintu gerbang yang tampak usang. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam.

.

"Kibummie?" tanya Siwon. Kibum menempelkan jemarinya yang lentik di depan bibir Siwon, mengisyaratkannya untuk terdiam.

"Oppa, saranghae!" kata Kibum sembari mendekat ke arah Siwon. Siwon membelalakkan kedua matanya.

.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

"Oppa…." Gumam Heechul. Badannya terpuruk disana.

.

"Mianne," kata Siwon sembari menghentikan Kibum. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Mianne," kata Kibum. Dia menjauhkan dirinya dari Siwon, "Sampai jumpa besok di kampus, oppa," katanya sembari meninggalkan Siwon sendirian.

Siwon berusaha menenangkan perasaannya. Dia memegangi jantungnya yang berdetak keras.

"Yah! Ada apa denganku! Jantungku berdetak tak karuan,"

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian,

"Oppa, kau gembira sekali? Apa ada hal yang menyenangkan terjadi?" tanya Kibum.

"Tentu saja. Hari ini Heechul pulang," jawab Siwon. Mendengarnya Kibum hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Apa kau mau aku mengantarmu, oppa?" tanya Kibum.

"Tidak usah. Lagi pula oppa mau belanja untuk makan malam nanti," jawab Siwon.

"Aku jadi berpikir kau lebih menyayanginya dari pada aku," gumam Kibum. Mendengarnya Siwon termanggu.

"Kajja, ikutlah dengan oppa," ajak Siwon. Mereka berdua bergandeng tangan, menelusuri koridor kampus mereka. Siwon mengajak Kibum ke supermarket terdekat. Dia mengajak Kibum untuk makan bersama, sesudahnya mereka berbelanja bahan untuk makan malam mereka.

.

"Hari yang menyenangkan oppa," kata Kibum saat dia menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Siwon.

"Ne," ucap Siwon. "Apa kau mau mampir?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum.

"Ani, oppa…." Panggil Kibum. Siwon yang hendak keluar dari mobil menatapnya. "Aku…. Aku…." Kata Kibum begitu gugup. Siwon menatap Kibum. Perlahan dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Kibum. Kibum memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Selamat malam My Beautiful Kibum," ucap Siwon sembari mengecup kening Kibum.

"…." Kibummembuka kedua matanya. Siwon membelai pipinya dan tersenyum manis. Dia pun keluar dari mobil tersebut. Kibum menatapnya tidak percaya. Siwon pun berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya menatap mobil Kibum yang menjauh.

"Wah, oppaku mulai nakal ya?" sapa sebuah suara. Siwon cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Dia berbalik dan menemukan. Heechul yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Heechul, kau pulang?!" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Yah! Pertanyaan macam apa itu," canda Heechul.

"Kau tahu oppa sangat merindukanmu," kata Siwon sembari memeluk tubuh Heechul.

"Aku juga merindukanmu oppa," jawab Heechul sembari memeluk Siwon.

.

.

.

"Hahaha, apa yang kau lakukan masa kau takut sama yeoja sih. Hahaha," tawa Heechul bergema diseluruh ruangan mendengar cerita Siwon yang hendak dicium oleh Kibum.

"Yah! Kau itu dongsaengku bukan? Aku sangat malu," balas Siwon.

"Kasihan Kibum unnie!" kata Heechul.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Siwon. Heechul hanya bisa tertawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Siwon. "Yah! Hentikanlah tawamu itu Kim Heechul!" bentaknya kesal.

"Aniya…." Kata Heechul sembari terus tertawa. Karena kesal Siwon menarik tubuh Heechul ke arahnya.

"Kau menyebalkan," kata Siwon sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Heechul.

"Yah…. Yah…. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Heechul gugup. Dia merasakan jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang. Siwon hanya tersenyum jahil dan menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Heechul.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia melepaskannya dengan wajah yang memerah. Sedangkan Heechul menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau pikir hal itu bisa memuaskannya oppa," kata Heechul sembari menatap Siwon.

"E…. entahlah…. A…akukan belum pernah melakukannya," jawab Siwon ragu. Mendengarnya Heechul tersenyum.

"Ayo, kita coba lagi," kata Heechul sembari mendekat ke arah Siwon. Mendengarnya Siwon cukup terkejut.

"Memangnya kau sudah pernah?" tanya Siwon. Heechul tersenyum jahil. "De..dengan siapa?! Apa dengan Hangeng?!" tanya Siwon.

"Entahlah," jawab Heechul sembari bangkit dari sofa tersebut.

"Kim Heechul, jawab aku!" panggil Siwon. Tapi Heechul tidak perduli. Dia mengambil sebuah strawberi yang ada di meja. Cemilan makan malam mereka. "Heechul!" panggil Siwon. Dia menatapnya, entah kenapa sesuatu yang tidak nyaman menyusup kedalam hatinya.

"Apa Hangeng sudah menciummu?" tanya Siwon.

"Hmm," terdengar seperti sebuah jawaban 'iya' di telinga Siwon. Padahal Heechul hanya berusaha untuk menelan makanannya.

Perasaan Siwon jadi tidak karuan. Bukankah Hangeng sudah memiliki Victoria? Bukankah keduanya akan segera menikah? Lalu apa yang dilakukan Hangeng padaDongsaengnya? Mempermainkannya?

Siwon menarik tubuh Heechul dalam dekapannya.

"Oppa," kata Heechul yang kaget akan perlakuan Siwon. Dan sekali lagi Siwon melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Mata Heechul terbelalak, kaget. Dia berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Siwon. Namun tangan kanannya sudah dipegang oleh tangan kiri Siwon. Tangan kanan Siwon memegangi tengkuknya, membuat Heechul tak bisa bergerak.

"Oppa, saranghae…." Bisik hati Heechul sembari membalasnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hahaha, author dah error. Mianne, revienya jangan lupa ne?

.

.

.

Next capter

.

"Siwon-shi. Mereka adalah kedua orang tuaku"

"Annyeong, Tuan dan Nyonya Choi!" kata Siwon.

"Annyeong, Siwon-shi," kata Nyonya Choi sambil menitikkan air matanya.

"Waeyo, ahjuma?" tanya Siwon yang merasakan getaran aneh saat dia melihat yeoja paruh baya tersebut menitikkan air matanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Nyonya Choi.

.

"Oppa, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya sebuah suara. Hangeng menatapnya tak percaya.

"Oppa!" kata Heechul kaget. Dia melepaskan pelukan Hangeng dan melepaskan jas tersebut.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya." Kata Hangeng.

"Apa yang akan kau jelaskan oppa?" tanya Victoria kesal.

"Victoria, Victoria!" panggil Hangeng sembari keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Siwon menatap Heechul yang mematung disana.

"Aku akan senang jika anda Nyonya Choi berkenan membantuku," dia melewatinya begitu saja.

.

"Dia anakku! Dia putraku! Aku tahu itu!" teriak Nyonya Choi histeris.

"Apa maksudmu, yeobo?" tanya Tuan Choi.

"Siwon adalah Siwon kita!"


	9. Chapter 9

Hehehe, blame me!

Akhirnya update lagi ni FF 'Sunflower' ^^.

Mian buat kalian yang dah nunggu lama. Bow berxxx

.

.

.

Seua media membicarakan topic yang sama. Pertunangan Terbesar Abad ini, Tan Hangeng dan Victoria. Heechul hanya menatap layar televise tersebut dengan malas. Dia berpikir mungkin dia tidak perlu menghadiri acara tersebut. Dia masih ingat bagaimana cara Victoria memandangnya.

Penuh Kecemburuan.

"Love is Blind, poor girl!" gumamnya sembari memindahkan saluran televisi.

"Heechul, kau lihat dasiku tidak?" kata seseorang. Dia sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Heechul menatapnya. Dia begitu tampan dengan setelan jas tersebut. "Yah! Heechul apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya nerves.

Heechul hanya tersenyum, dan berkata "Ani. Kau sangat tampan, oppa," katanya sambil tersenyum. Mendengar pernyataan tersebut, Siwon hanya tersenyum semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Kau melihat dasiku tidak?" tanya Siwon menutupi kegugupannya.

Heechul menatap sekeliling ruangan. Seingatnya tadi dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya diatas sofa. Dia bangkit dan melihat ke bawah meja. Benar saja, dasi tersebut tergeletak dibawah sana.

"Oppa, kau menjatuhkannya," kata Heechul seraya mendekat kearah Siwon.

"Benarkah, oh mungkin tadi karena aku terlalu terburu-buru," kata Siwon sambil menaikkan kerah bajunya. Heechul mendekat dan mengalungkan dasi tersebut. "Heechullie?" tanya Siwon.

"Biarkan aku melakukannya. Hmmm, entah kapan aku bisa melakukannya lagi oppa," kata Heechul sedikit sedih.

Siwon membiarkannya memakaikan dasi tersebut. Akh, apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah menghentikan waktu. Biarkan mereka seperti itu sejenak atau mungkin bahkan selamanya. SIwon memandang wajah Heechul yang tengah memakaikan dasi tersebut.

Heechul tersenyum dan menurunkan kembali kerah kemeja Siwon. Dia memandang Siwon yang tengah menatapnya.

"Wae, oppa? Ada yang aneh?" tanya Heechul. Siwon diam saja.

"Rasanya kau manis sekali hari ini," kata Siwon sambil membelai rambut dongsaengnya tersebut. Mendengarnya Heechul tertawa kecil.

"Tidak apa-apakan. Kau senang?" tanya Heechul. Siwon hanya menatap kedua bola mata Heechul lekat. Dia mengangguk pelan. Heechul merapikan jas dan dasi Siwon yang sudah rapi. Dia mengusapnya pelan dan bersnadar di dada bidang Siwon.

"Hee… heechul…." Kata Siwon gugup.

"Biarkan aku sejenak, oppa. Rasanya dingin sekali," ucap Heechul. Siwon tidak mengerti akan apa yang dikatakan oleh dongsaengnya itu. Perlahan Siwon mengangkat kedua tangannya. Melingkarkannya di pinggang kecil Heechul.

"Bagaimana sudah terasa hangat?" tanya Siwon.

Heechul hanya mengangguk pelan dia memeluk erat Siwon. Keduanya berpelukan untuk beberapa saat hingga dering hanpon milik Siwon membuyarkan lamunan mereka. Siwon dengan enggan melepaskan pelukannya. Heechul masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

"Yeoboseo! Bummi, baiklah. Aku sudah selesai. Dimana? Baiklah. Aku menunggumu." Kata Siwon. Heechul berbalik. Memalingkan wajahnya dari Siwon.

"Kibum menelpon, katanya dia akan menjemputku," kata Siwon.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku tidur dulu," kata Heechul. Siwon tanpa sadar menahan pergelangan tangannya. Dia melihat mata Heechul yang sudah memerah. Menahan air mata.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon. "Apa ini karena Hangeng?" tanya Siwon. Heechul hanya menggeleng pelan. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mau menghadiri pesta pertunangan tersebut?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku hanya merasa sedikit tidak enak badan. Aku mau istirahat," jelas Heechul seadanya.

Siwon menatap wajah dongsaengnya tersebut. Memang akhir-akhir ini dia pun bisa melihat dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang berubah dalam diri Heechul. Perubahan yang membuatnya sedikit khawatir, dia jarang makan. Badannya tampak kurus dan raut wajah yang pucat.

"Apa sebaiknya aku tinggal dirumah saja denganmu?" tanya Siwon.

"Yah! Apa maksud perkataanmu. Hangeng oppa adalah teman oppa juga. Sampaikan salamku padanya," kata Heechul. Terdengar bunyi bel di depan pintu rumah mereka. Siwon menatap Heechul yang melangkah lunglai ke arah kamarnya.

Siwon pun segera membukakan pintu, tampak Kibum yang cantik tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Dia memakai gaun berwarna pink dan sepatu berwarna gold.

"Halo, oppa. Kajja, kita berangkat," ajak Kibum. Terdengar suara pintu kamar yang tertutup. Siwon tahu, Heechul sudah masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ne," jawab Siwon sembari menutup pintu rumahnya.

.

.

.

Di aula hotel Shinee

"Donghae-ah, apa kau melihat Heechul?" tanya sebuah suara.

"Oh, selamat Haneng atas pertunanganmu," kata Donghae yang kebingungan.

"Terima kasih," jawab Hangeng. Dia tetap menatap sekeliling aula tersebut. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak melihatnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mungkin dia akan berangkat dengan Sibum," jawab Eunhyuk. Hangeng pun tersenyum. Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu merasa khawatir akan keadaan Heechul yang menurut Yesung kondisinya semakin menurun.

"Yah, mungkin kau benar. Sebaiknya aku mencari mereka," kata Hangeng meninggalkan kedua sejoli tersebut.

"Dia aneh sekali. Bukankah ini ada;lah pesta pertunangannya dengan Victoria namun kenapa dia malah sibuk menanyakan soal Heechul?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Donghae.

Saat tengah mencari-cari keberadaan ke tiga orang tersebut. Hangeng bertemu dengan rombongan keluarga Choi.

"Selamat Tuan Tan!" ucap Tuan dan Nyonya Choi.

"Terima kasih, Tuan dan Nyonya Choi," jawab Hangeng sembari tersenyum.

"Selamat hyung!" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Thanks, Minnie!" katra Hangeng. "Apa kau melihat Heechul dan Siwon?" tanya Hangeng.

"Entahlah, aku belum bertemu dengan mereka berdua," kata Sungmin keheranan.

"Baiklah, aku keluar sebentar. Silahkan nikmati pestanya," kata Hangeng sambil tersenyum. Perasaannya bergetar aneh.

Segera dia menyusuri lobi hotel tersebut. Dia berdiri di depan pintu masuk hotel beberapa wartaan terus mengambil fotonya. Dia berdiri, menunggu kedatangan mereka hingga sebuah mobil masuk ke sana dan menyita perghatiannya.

"Hyung, sedang apa disini?" tanya sang namja yang baru saja keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Kalian datang berdua? Mana heechul?" tanya Hangeng bertubi-tubi.

"Heechul? Dia ada di rumah. Dia merasa kurang enak badan," kata Siwon.

**Deg!**

Jantungnya seolah berhenti bekerja.

"Oppa, selamat atas pertrunanganmu," kata Kibum sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Hangeng memegang tangan Kibum erat, membuatnya terkejut. "Oppa, waeyo?" tanya Kibum.

"Kibummie, aku pinjam mobilmu dulu, ne?!" kata Hangeng.

"Te…. tentu saja," jawab Kibum masih bingung.

"Terima kasih! Aku pergi sebentar," kata HAngeng.

" kata HAngeng.

"Yah! Hangeng, kau mau kemana?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku mau menjemput Heechul!" teriaknya, sembari masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut. Siwon, Kibum dan beberapa wartawan yang ada disana terkejut dengan pernyataan Hangeng tersebut.

"Yah! Hangeng! Kau mau kemana?!" panggil Siwon sewot sedangkan orang yang dipanggil sama sekali tidak memperdulikan panggilan tersebut.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap, seorang yeoja tengah gelisah. Menahan rasa sakit yang menghampirinya.

"….." tidak terdengar suara apapun yang ada hanyalah kesunyian. Hanya semilir angin yang masuk dan membelai selimutnya.

"Umma…. Oppa…." Rintihnya. "Op…. pa….."

.

.

.

Sebuah kendaraan yang tengah melaju dengan kecepatan penuh berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah. Dia bergegas turun dan berlari ke teras rumah tersebut. Tangannya yang panjang segera terulur menekan bel yang ada di sisi kiri pintu itu. Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada seorang pun yang membukakan pintu. Dia kembali menekan bel tersebut. Berulang-ulang. Hal ini membuatnya ketakutan.

"Yah! Heechul! Kau ada disana bukan! Buka pintunya! Buka!" teriaknya lagi.

Klek!

"Ne…" jawab seseorang. Hangeng menatapnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya HAngeng, "Kau baik-baik saja bukan?" tanya Hangeng.

"Ne, waeyo?" tanya Heechul kebingungan.

Grep!

Hangeng memeluk tubuh yeoja itu erat. Heechul berusaha melepaskan pelukan tersebut.

"Yah! Oppa, ada apa?" tanya Heechul.

"Kau itu kan dongsaengku, tapi kenapa kamu tidak mau datang ke pesta pertunanganku," kata Hangeng protes.

"Aku hanya merasa kurang enak badan. Oppa sendiri. apa yang oppa lakukan?" tanya Heechul.

"Oppa ingin kau pun hadir disana. Memberikan selamat pada oppa. Oppa ingin kau menghadiri saat yang penting ini," kata Hangeng beralasan. Sejujurnya dia tidak ingin jika Heechul sendirian. Tahun ini adalah masa tergenting untuknya. Hangeng ingin jika ada seseorang yang bisa menemani dan mengawasi Heechul.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana. Tunggulah sebentar," kata Heechul. Hangeng menarik tangan Heechul.

"Oppa sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, jadi tidak usah khawatir, ara?" kata Hangeng.

"Ara, tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan mengunci pintunya," kata Heechul.

.

.

.

Di Hotel Shinee

"Apa kalian melihat Hangeng Oppa?" tanya seorang yeoja yang cantik. Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Yeoja itu pun menghampiri sekelompok muda-mudi yang tengah asyik berbincang.

"Apa jadi Hangeng meminjam mobilmu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne, oppa. Dia tampak terburu-buru sekali," jawab Kibum.

"Oppa!" tanya sebuah suara. Sungmin berbalik.

"Akh, Victoria. Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin. "Mana gaun yang Hangeng pesankan untukmu? Kau tidak menyukainya ya?" tanya Sungmin. Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut Victoria menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti?" tanya Victoria. "Yah! Itu tidak penting lagi. Sekarang yang paling penting adalah dimana Hangeng Oppa. Semua tamu mulai gelisah. Acara yang seharusnya dimulai dua jam yang lalu," kata Victoria khawatir.

"Tidak apa, dia pasti akan segera sampai kemari," kata Donghae.

"Memangnya dia kemana dengan mobilmu Kibum?" tanya Victoria memandang lurus pada Kibum.

"Anu, itu…." Dengan ragu Kibum mengatakannya, "Dia… menjemput Heechul," jawab Kibum. Mendengarnya membuat Victorisa marah.

"MWO! Dia keluar dan meninggalkan pesta hanya untuk yeoja miskin itu!" katanya kesal.

"Yah! Jaga Mulutmu! Dia itu dongsaengku!" kata Siwon kesal.

"Seharusnya kau bisa menjaganya?! Ajari Bagaimana Seharusnya Bersikap!" katanya ketus. Siwon mendelik. Kibum memegang tangan Siwon.

"Oppa, tenanglah," ucap Kibum. Siwon hanya bisa menahan emosi dan menggertak giginya pelan.

"Kajja, kita ambil minum Siwon-ah!" ajak Eunhyuk. Yah, pesta yang meriah ini sebenarnya tidak usah mereka datangi. Mereka berasal dari kasta yang berbeda.

Eunhyuk mendorong Siwon menjauh dari sana. Setelah jauh, Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih noona," kata Siwon.

"Tidak apa!" jawab Eunhyuk. "Pesta orang kaya itu menyebalkan," gerutunya. Mendengarnya Siwon hanya terkekeh pelan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara riuh yang membuat kedua orang tersebut berbalik. Siwon merasakan hatinya bergetar tidak nyaman.

"Omo! Aku tidak salah lihat kan~!" teriak Eunhyuk dengan suara yang bergetar. Siwon yang melihatnya terpaku.

Tampak di tengah aula tersebut berdiri seorang yeoja cantik. Siwon masih menatapnya tidak percaya. Eunhyuk menarik-narik bahunya dengan sangat antusias.

"Yak! Kau lihat! Itu Heechul! Heechul! Yah! Betapa cantiknya dia?!" kata Eunhyuk tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sesungguhnya Siwon terpesoan oleh kecantikan dongsaengnya tersebut, namun perasaan tidak nyaman ini membuatnya marah. Dia diam dan menghampiri Kibum.

"Ka…. kau lihat itu…. Itu Heechulkan?" tanya Kibum pada Siwon mendengarnya Siwon hanya tersenyum. Eunhyuk segera menghampiri Heechul.

"Yak! Uri dongsaeng tampak cantik sekali!" puji Eunhyuk. Donghae, Sungmin, Victoria, Kibum dan Siwon menghampiriny.

"Gumawo, unnie!" kata Heechul sembari tersenyum. Eunhyuk yang kelewat bahagia memeluknya erat.

"Jika saja aku masih single. Aku akan mengajakmu ke lantai dansa," kata Donghae.

"Yah! Jadi kau tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Wae? Jangan marah, hyukkie. Aku hanya memuji dongsaeng kita," ujar Donghae.

"Wah! Jadi rupanya gaun yang kau pesan itu untuk Heechul, ya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ani… itu…" kata Hangeng mencoba untuk menjelaskan.

"Ara, aku tahu kok. Gaun itu sedikit kurang pas di badan Heechul. Tapi kau cantik sekali Chullie-ah!" puji Sungmin.

"Khamsamida, Sungmin oppa," kata Heechul. Dia menatap Kibum yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau cantik sekali," puji Kibum.

"Gumawo unnie," jawab Heechul. Dia menatap Siwon yang masih menatapnya marah.

"Oppa, aku…."

"Kau cantik sekali," puji Siwon dingin.

"Bummie," panggil seseorang.

"Itu appa, Siwonnie. Kita kesana, ya," ajak Kibum. Siwon hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti Kibum.

Victoria menatap Hangeng. Stelah dia merasa cukup mendengar pujian dan bisikan para tamu. Dia menarik Hangeng menjauh. "Oppa! Kenapa yeoja ini ada disini?!" katanya protes.

"Dia keluargaku," kata Hangeng.

"Aniya, aku tidak percaya!" ucap Victoria. Dia kalap dan pergi meninggalkan Hangeng.

"Victoria!" panggil Hangeng. Victoria berusaha menjauh dari Hangeng, Namun Hangeng menggenggam tangannya erat. Semua orang yang ada disana terkejut melihat Hangeng yang tiba-tiba berjongkok.

"Le…lepas…" kata Victoria. Dia sedih jika tahu dan melihat Hangeng bersama dengan yeoja lain.

"Ani, aku tidak akan melepaskannya," kata Hangeng. Semuanya berkerumun. Heechul hanya tersenyum. Akhirnya oppanya yang kelewat baik hati itu memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Victoria.

Hangeng pun berlutut dan menggenggam tangan erat Victoria. "Victoria, would you like to be a Mrs. Tan?" Mendengranya Victoria terdiam. "I love you, Victoria!" kata Hangeng lantang.

"NE," jawab Victoria. Semua orang bertepuk tangan. Hangeng mengeluarkan sebuah cincin yang kemudian dia sematkan dijari manis Victoria. Victoria menatapnya tidak percaya. Hangeng tersenyum, kemudian dia mengecup tangan Victoria.

Semuanya tersenyum dan memuji kedua orang yang tengah berbahagia tersebut. Kemudian terdengar sebuah alunan lagu music yang merdu. Beberapa pasangan turun ke lantai dansa. Heechul menatap Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang turun mengikuti tamu-tamu yang lain. Sungmin oppa tengah berdansa dengan Nyonya Choi dan disudut ruangan tersebut dia melihat Siwon yang tengah berdansa bersama dengan Kibum. Dia hanya tersenyum miris.

"Nona Kim Hechul?" tanya sebuah suara.

"Ne," jawab Heechul sembari berbalik. Tampak Tuan Choi berdiri di depannya.

"Berdnsalah denganku," katanya menawarkan. Heechul tersenyum simpul.

"Mian, Tuan Choi tapi saya tidak bisa berdansa," kata Heechul.

"Saya pun bukan orang yang pandai berdansa sama seperti, putraku," kata Tuan Choi. Heechul menatap wajah Tuan Choi penuh horror. "Saya sudah bertemu dengan Tuan Tan," katanya.

Heechul terdiam. Apa dia siap dengan perpisahan ini?

"Akh! Ne, baiklah!" kata Heechul keduanya turun ke lantai dansa.

"Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk kebaikanmu merawat, putraku," kata Tuan Choi. Heechul menatap Siwon yang tengah tersenyum dan berdansa bersama kekasihnya yang cantik.

"Ani, jutru sayalah yang banyak berhutang budi padanya," kata Heechul.

"Kapan dia pulang?" tanya Tuan Choi. Heechul menatapnya.

"Tidak bisakah saya menghabiskan sedikit waktu saya dengannya?" tanya Heechul. Tuan Choi menatap wajah yeoja itu. Dia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja," jawab Tuan Choi sambil mengecup kening Heechul, "Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu," bisiknya.

"Akh! Siwon kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kibum setengah menjerit. Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya. Tampak Siwon hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah ku katakan jikaaku tidak pandai berdansa. Yah! Jas ini jadi basah," kata Siwon. Sedangkan ampak seorang pelayan yang sedikit ketakutan.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan hingga kau menabraknya? Apa kau tidak memakai matammu, eoh!" kata Kibum penuh penekanan.

"Mian… Mianne…." Kata Sang pelayan gugup.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan ke belakang sebentar," kata Siwon.

"Oppa…" kata Kibum sembari mengikuti Siwon.

.

.

.

Sebuah pintu pun terbuka.

"Wah! Apa benar. Aku bisa mengambil salah satu jas disini?" tanya seorang yeoja begitu antusias.

"N, Heechul. Aku sudah meminta izin pada Sungmin. Apa kau tahu ukuran jas Siwon?" tanya namja yang ada disampingnya.

"Ne, tentu saja. Han oppa," kata Heechul sembari tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Klo ukuran jasku apa kau tahu?" tanya Hangeng sembari tersenyum jail.

"Hmmm, sepertinya aku tahu!" kata Heechul. Dia berpikir sejenak dan mengambil sebuah jas berukuran super-super besar.

"Yah! Apa maksudmu. Aku sebesar ini. Tapi sepertinya jas ini cukup untuk kita berdua, Heechullie!" canda Hangeng sembari memeluk Heechul.

"Yah! Han oppa, lepaskan! Kyaa!" pekik Heechul sembari tertawa riang. Hangeng mendekap dongsaengnya tersebut.

Klek!

Pintu tersebut terbuka. Hangeng dan Heechul menatap kearah pintu yang terbuka tersebut.

"Oppa…." Gumam Heechul. Hangeng segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Siwon, Kibum, Nyonya Choi,," kata Hangeng. Ketiga orang tersebut mematung.

"Oppa, aku tengah memilihkan jas yang cocok untukmu," kata Heechul berusaha menjelaskan. Dia menghampiri Siwon.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu," kata Siwon pelan. Heechul terdiam di sana. Kibum tersenyum licik. Dia mencari sebuah jas untuk Siwon.

"Nyonya Choi, saya pilih jas ini. Ayo, oppa! Kita ganti bajumu," kata Kibum sembari menarik tubuh Siwon ke ruang ganti. Heechul hanya terdiam di sana. Kibum yang melihatnya tersenyum puas. Dia duduk di kursi dekat ruang ganti.

"Tenanglah, dia hanya sedikit marah," kata Hangeng. Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Akh! Kau lupa dasimu, nak!" kata Nyonya Cho sembari membawakan sebuah dasi untuk Siwon. Siwon keluar dari ruang ganti tanpa kemeja.

"Terima kasih," kata Siwon.

"Kau…" kata Nyonya Choi saat dilihatnya sebuah luka di bahu Siwon.

"Yeobo, kau dimana?" tanya Tuan Choi. Dia melihat istrinya tengah memandang Siwon. Dan luka tersebut. Ya, luka yang dulu di dapat Sion mereka saat kecil.

"Siwonnie," isak Nyonya Choi. Siwon menatap Nyonya Choi bingung.

"Siwonnie," Nyonya Choi mulai terisak. Heechul merasa seluruh tubuhnya menegang. Bagaimana ini? Apakah perpisahan ini terjadi begitu cepat? Heechul mundur selangkah. Hangng yang ada disana menopang tubuh Heechul.

"Yeobo!" panggil Tuan Choi.

Brukk!

"Heechullie!" pekik Hangeng. Siwon menatap Heechul yang ambruk disana. Serasa waktu berhenti seketika, Siwon merasakan dirinya sulit untuk bernafas.. "Heechul! Kau kenapa? Heechul! Heechul! Buka matamu!" teriak Hangeng.

"Siwonnie, umma…." Isak Nyonya Choi.

Siwon segera menghampiri Hangeng yang berusaha untuk memangku Heechul. Siwon meraih tangan lemah Heechul. Dia berlari keluar diikuti oleh Hangeng.

.

"Siwonnie!" panggil Nyonya Choi. Tuan Choi berusaha untuk mencegahnya.

"Sudahlah, tenanglah, yeobo," kata Tuan Choi.

"Aniya! Dia anakku! Dia putraku! Aku tahu itu! Dia uri Siwonnie!" teriak Nyonya Choi histeris.

"Apa maksudmu, yeobo?" tanya Tuan Choi pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Siwon adalah Siwon kita!" katanya, "Kau lihat luka di bahunya! Luka itu…. Siwonnnie… Siwonnie… jangan tinggalkan umma… Si…." Kata Nyonya Choi yang kemudian tidak sadarkan diri.

"Yeobo!" panggil Tuan Choi.

"Oppa! Sungmin oppa kemarilah!" panggil Kibum.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Dikit lagi. Gimana? Jangan lupa reviewnya, ne. wink3x

""

.


End file.
